<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Good of our Kittnes by Doggy98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856298">For the Good of our Kittnes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggy98/pseuds/Doggy98'>Doggy98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feral, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggy98/pseuds/Doggy98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that PBS kids show, Sagwa, well she and her siblings are all big cats now, and like most cats, they start to experience a thing known as heat cycles and now they can learn a special lesson that only big cats learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They Grow so Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745335">The Education of my Daughters</a> by argine.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>?: Mmmm, Sagwa.<br/>A dark face cream Siamese cat, with an orange collar, had her ears perked up. Her little sister, a little white kitten with a pink scarf looked at her big sister. Her name is Sheegwa.<br/>Sheegwa: Was that our brother?<br/>Sagwa: It must be.<br/>?: Mmmm, you too, Sheegwa? My, what hungry kittens you girls are.<br/>The girls looked at each other in confusion.<br/>Sheegwa: But… we’ve just eaten.<br/>The girls headed upstairs to their rooms. As they slowly approached the stairs, they heard some kind of slurping and moaning. This made the girls worried, but when they reached up…<br/>On the other side, we see their parents, Baba Wim, and Mama Miao. They are the parents of Sagwa, Sheegwa, and their big brother, Dongwa. The couple was just kissing and cuddling next to one another.<br/>Mama (Giggling): *smooch smooch* Mmm. You’re looking handsome today, honey.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): I think I still have ink on my tail.<br/>Mama: Oooo. Care to show me?<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa: Mama, Baba!<br/>Their parents suddenly jumped and got themselves situated before their daughters came down.<br/>Sheegwa: Mama, is Dongwa sick?<br/>The parents looked at their daughters.<br/>Mama: Whatever to do you mean?<br/>Sagwa: We heard our brother calling our name from our room and we thought he was looking for us, but once we'd reached the stairs, we heard what sounded like slurping noises and some moans. Then once we’ve gone into our rooms we saw something that made us feel funny like we had to go to the litter box, but it felt different.<br/>Sheegwa: And our brother sounded like he was in pain, but we were also watching his, uh, was it his tail, Sagwa?<br/>Sagwa: If it was, then this is the first time I saw a tail pink and long.<br/>Their parents’ eyes widened. Mama felt a little blush coming to her cheek. She looked at Baba, who also felt a little flustered. Mama snapped out when Sheegwa rubbed her face on her body.<br/>Sheegwa: Mama, is Dongwa okay?<br/>Mama: *ahem* Uh, m-maybe I should go with you girls to check upon him. Lead the way.<br/>As the girls were following their mother to their room, Mama had to stop and think about what she’s actually doing.<br/>Mama (Thinking): Come on, Mama. Snap out of this! You’re just checking your son for your daughters. Maybe he is sick like they said.<br/>Mama looked down at her daughters, reminding herself that they’re grown up now. She noticed how Sagwa was slowly looking like her mother.<br/>Mama (Thinking): Then again, maybe it is what I think it is.<br/>She thought about how her daughters were describing their brother and how they felt. If it is what she thinks it is, then she was worried about how this would be handled. Although, it could be, ‘that’, talking, but she was interested in seeing her son growing up.<br/>Mama (Thinking): I wonder if he’s big like his… No, no, no! Snap out of it! You’re just checking to make sure he’s okay! Plus, it’s his privacy.<br/>Dongwa: Oh, mama. Did you come to see your daughters or are you in heat, too?<br/>Mama’s ear went up. She had to hide her pussy with her tail, so her daughters don’t see it dripping. They’ve finally reached the top and Mama had to stop. Her eyes were glued to Dongwa. It was true. Her son was masturbating to himself, by licking and sucking his own penis. Mama had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. While he’s not as big as Baba, he’s a decent size for a young cat. The way he’s moaning, it sounds like he is having a dream about his own mother and sisters. Mama turned to see Sagwa and Sheegwa also being in trance by their brother. She had to take a whiff and it’s just as she feared.<br/>Dongwa (Chuckling): Mama, giving my tail hole some attention?<br/>Mama turned back to see her son rubbing his asshole with his paws.<br/>Dongwa: I don’t remember you giving my ass this much attention when you were bathing me.<br/>Mama was blushing again, she had to push her daughters away before Dongwa saw them.<br/>Sheegwa: What was Dongwa doing, Mama?<br/>Mama had to think of something to satisfy her daughters, does she dare tell them the truth? She heard a satisfying meow she turned and her mouth gape open. Her son was cumming, his cum was squirting out of his cock and on his face. Her tongue was hanging out by the looks of her son’s cock bouncing up and down from cumming so much. The cum looked thick from her eyes.<br/>Mama (Thinking): Th-that much!? But he’s just… Oooh!<br/>Then she saw her son about to turn in their direction so she had to push her daughters to avoid being spotted by him.<br/>Sagwa: Mama. Was Dongwa…<br/>Mama: Sagwa. To answer your girls’ question, I feel… That it’s time you girls and your brother have a special lesson from me and your father. We’ll explain what you girls just saw, but your father and I need to have a long talk about this. Also, you girls will have to sleep with me for tonight and I’ll have to tell Baba to sleep with your brother.<br/>Sheegwa: But why, mama?<br/>Mama: That I’ll also explain, but please trust me with this one and do as I say.<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa felt it would be wise not to argue. While the girls were sound asleep in their parent’s room. Mama had to pull Baba somewhere for a private conversation. Mama and Baba knew that the day would come. They noticed that their kittens are growing up and they knew it was a matter of time before they felt something different about their bodies and it looks like they’ve discovered it right now. Mama told Baba everything that she saw and heard, Baba had a cornered look on his face, but he also felt himself getting flustered that his own son would think about his family like that.<br/>Baba: Are you sure, dear?<br/>Mama: I’ve heard him, honey, and I also saw that he has an erection. He was dreaming not only about our daughters, but me as well. He was sucking in his own cock pretending it was his sisters’ and then he rubbed his ass, pretending I was bathing him.<br/>Baba: … … And… What about our daughters?<br/>Mama: I smell them, Wim. There’s no mistake. Our kittens have entered their first heat cycle.<br/>The parents just sat there, taking into what Mama just said.<br/>Mama: Darling, what are we supposed to do? I know it was a matter of time to teach our kittens about their urges, but they still seem so young.<br/>Baba: You know as well as I do that our kittens have grown. Even our precious little Sheegwa is not so little anymore and that means they’re at the age where they can have kittens of their own. Our emperor would never allow them not to have kittens.<br/>Mama: … … … So, what do you suggest, dear? You know as well I, that we don’t have too many other cats around the palaces, and even if we did, I don’t trust the other cats to help our kittens. What if someone was to take advantage of them and use them!?<br/>Baba wrapped his tail gently around Mama to help her relax.<br/>Mama: I don’t want to separate the girls from their brother, but he wouldn’t actually mate with his own sisters, would he?<br/>Baba: … … That… I can’t answer, but I won’t say it’s not possible. I know he would never do it if he wasn’t in heat, but since he is, and he is still a cat, an animal, it’ll only be a matter of time before it gets worse and his curiosity gets the better of him, and his sisters.<br/>Mama: … …<br/>Baba: Believe me, honey. If we were humans instead of cats, this would be much easier to control our urges, but because we are cats, our bodies get the better of us and we sometimes act without thinking about it. You know how we were when we were kittens ourselves.<br/>Mama: … … So, you think it’s time for us to teach our kittens about mating?<br/>Baba: I believe so. Although, one of us will have to teach the girls and others will have to take Dongwa to another room. Knowing our son, watching his sisters and mother teaching him about mating might be too much for him.<br/>Mama (Blushing): You think he might get a hardon watching his mother?<br/>Baba (Blushing): I mean, it’s possible. Actually, now that I think about it, remember when Sagwa and Dongwa were practicing their writing? I’ve noticed Dongwa was less interesting in writing, which is not that surprising, but I’ve noticed that his eyes were really focusing on Sawga’s tail and… *ahem* *blushing* what was behind her tail.<br/>Mama (Blushing): You’re saying our little Dongwa got his first sex dream from writing?<br/>Before Baba could answer, he let out a little gasp from Mama’s tail gently stroking his shaft. She managed to wrap her tail gently around Baba’s cock as it was slowly rising.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Come to think of it, It’s not impossible to imagine our son is like you. We girls know how to get your boys’ attention to help our needs. Even during breakfast, you were easily distracted by my tail, and to be fair I was getting impatient, and I needed to let you know I wanted it now.<br/>Baba breath’s was increasing from his wife’s tail.<br/>Mama: Mmmm. You know, this would be a good lesson to teach our daughters. Why don’t you take our daughters and I’ll take Dongwa. We can teach our kittens how men get aroused.<br/>Baba: Ahh… Y-Y-you, want me… Mmm…<br/>Mama (Giggling): I’m not asking you to fuck our daughters. Just show them how a cat like you can get hard.<br/>She let go of Baba’s cock as soon it was fully out. She pressed her wet pussy on the cock and gently dry-humped it.<br/>Mama: You could tell them that your wife is being a big tease to you and that she’s a sexy little cat that wants to get fucked. You always loved the dirty talk I give you. That could be a good example.<br/>Mama let out a giggle when Baba wrapped his paw and gently rubbed her belly. She felt her husband’s paws pull her chin up to his mouth as the couple kissed each other. Realizing where the conversation was going the parents parted their lips and looked at each other with loving eyes.<br/>Baba: Mmm *smooch* You’re not going to let our son mate with you, are you?<br/>Mama (Giggling): *smooch* Well, I admit I was a little flustered when I saw him sucking his cock, I might if he feels unsettled, it’s part of his education anyway. You won’t get jealous, would you?<br/>Baba: Mmm, *smooch smooch smooch* Honestly, if I did catch you with our son, I would probably chuckle and consider himself lucky. He’s got good taste.<br/>Mama giggled and she started purring from Baba’s rough tongue licking her neck.<br/>Mama: What about you? What if Sagwa and Sheegwa are curious about your cock and you smell their pussy?<br/>Baba: Mmmm. Well, if you’re going to teach our son about feeling better, it’s natural I should do the same to our daughters. *smooch smooch* Sagwa is starting to be a spitting image of you.<br/>Mama moaned as Baba placed his wife on all fours. She started to mewl when Baba pressed his cock on her pussy. Baba slowly removed his body from Mama. She looked at her husband with a seductive look. Baba got a good whiff of Mama’s pussy before presenting his tongue on it, licking his wife for a bit. Mama grinned, she felt her claws coming out.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): You know, maybe you should be the one to teach our son. You would be the perfect example as to why it’s natural to get a hard-on. You have such a sexy look and body. The way it moves. *lick lick* That lovely voice you have. How can anyone not want to mate you?<br/>Mama (Blushing): Mmmm… H-h-honey…! Ah!<br/>Baba dug his tongue deep inside Mama’s pussy. She had to put her head down to keep herself from falling. She let out a scream as Baba felt his wife’s cum squirting out and on the floor and in his mouth. He walked on over to his wife and gave her a gentle lick. Mama looked up at her husband and kissed him on the lips.<br/>Mama: Mmm. *smooch smooch* *Giggling* You love it when I’m all sexy.<br/>Baba: Mmm, just like a look down below.<br/>Mama looked at her husband’s erect cock. She gave it a good whiff. She can’t explain, but for a moment there she almost pictured this was her son’s cock and he was giving his mother a grin. Baba also had a picture of his wife as Sagwa, looking at her dad’s cock with an innocent and interesting look on her face. Instead of being shocked, for some reason, this made the couple feeling naughty like they want to mate their own kittens.<br/>Mama: Mmm, my son. What a big cock you have. *smooch smooch* Mmm, you taste good.<br/>Baba: Mmm, am I bigger than Baba?<br/>Mama took the cock in her mouth and slowly sucked it. Baba let out a deep meow when Mama’s tongue licked the tip around.<br/>Mama: Mmm, you’re about the same size as him. I bet you have lots of cummies for mama. Being a young cat and all.<br/>Baba: Ahhh!<br/>Mama took her time and savored her husband. Baba’s tail was going from the way his wife was taking care of him.<br/>Baba: Mmm…! S-s-Sagwa!<br/>Baba quickly covered his mouth, as Mama’s ear went up. She looked at her husband, who felt so ashamed.<br/>Baba: D-D-Darling I… Hmph!<br/>But to his surprise, Mama deep kissed him and Baba slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Mama parted to her lips and gave her husband a gentle smile with gentle eyes.<br/>Mama: Baba…<br/>Baba swore he saw Sagwa just now.<br/>Mama: *smooch smooch* Baba, am I pretty like mama?<br/>Baba: … … Sagwa, no one, not even you can be exactly like my beloved, but I can’t lie. You’ve grown up to be a great cat, a beautiful cat like your mother. I love your mother a lot, but it’s hard not to get aroused when I see you.<br/>Mama sat up and gently stroked her husband with her tail.<br/>Mama: *smooch smooch* Mama told me that good girls should help the ones they love and I love you, Baba. Let me take care of you.<br/>Mama gently pushed her husband onto his back and continued where she left off. Baba panted and after a few minutes, he let out a deep meow and came inside her mouth. Mama closed her eyes and rested her mouth to drink up all the cum he’s been saving. She popped her mouth out of her husband’s cock and came up to kiss him. The married couple felt like they were both satisfied by the outcome.<br/>Mama: So, should we teach our kittens?<br/>Baba only nodded. Mama informed her husband he’ll have to sleep with Dongwa while she sleeps with Sagwa and Sheegwa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pics or You're not Aroused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first lesson starts. What better way to learn about mating than telling your kids how an erection works.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Baba and Mama were getting themselves ready for the lesson. Mama looked over to see Baba was feeling uneasy about all of this. She gently touched his tail to get his attention.<br/>
Mama: I know, honey. I’m just as nervous about this as you, but remember, this is for the good of our kittens. We’re not really going to mate with them, we’re just teaching them about heat cycles and how to deal with them properly. I got Dongwa and you got Sagwa and Sheegwa. If one of us does feel uneasy we can also take a break and continue the lesson another day.<br/>
Baba heard some giggling. Sagwa and Sheegwa were on the table with some scrolls. Their parents said they can draw some pictures. The sisters were complimenting the other on their drawings. Baba noticed how his daughters were grown up. Their tails were bushier and long. Although he tried not to, their pussies were also showing signs of aging with beauty. The way their tails were folding them up. Mama couldn’t help but giggle at her husband’s situation. She wonders if her husband is comparing his wife to their daughters. She looked down to see his penis slowly peeking. She was about to suck him, but a devilish idea popped in her head. She would leave her husband hanging and let the girls see what makes someone erect, plus, she couldn’t help, but to find it cute if their daughters were curious about their father. Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone nudging her.<br/>
Dongwa (Blushing): I-I-I’m ready, Mama.<br/>
Mama: Alright, dear. Remember, this is an important lesson for you and your daughters, if you do feel uneasy and want to stop, you have the power to take a break. Come, son. Let’s head outside to a private area.<br/>
Dongwa waved Baba good-bye and Baba took a deep breath. He felt a lick on his cheek. It was Sheegwa, she happily showed her father a picture of Sagwa.<br/>
Baba: That looks wonderful, dear. Sagwa, would you come on down, please?<br/>
Sagwa stopped her drawing and she sat next to her little sister.<br/>
Baba: My princess. Your mother has informed me about what you girls saw with Dongwa and you want to know what he was doing. Well, I’m happy to inform you that your brother isn’t sick, he’s still a fine and healthy cat.<br/>
The girls sighed in relief.<br/>
Sheegwa: So, why was our brother moaning and licking himself?<br/>
Baba: W-Well… *ahem* It’s because he's in heat.<br/>
Sheegwa: Heat? He didn’t seem hot to me.<br/>
Sagwa (Giggling): No, no, sis. I think what Baba means is a different kind of heat. Mama told me about it when I caught her bathing herself below her tail.<br/>
Baba was interested, it seems his daughter knows about masturbation, at least.<br/>
Sagwa: She told me that once in a while a cat has a really bad itch below their body, they have really scratched it. Sometimes they need someone to scratch it from them.<br/>
Sheegwa: Oooh! Now that you’ve mentioned it, I did have a bad itch last night after we caught our brother. I licked myself and it felt good.<br/>
Baba felt himself getting flustered.<br/>
Sheegwa: So Dongwa just has a bad itch and Mama’s going to take care of him?<br/>
Baba had to swallow his spit before he could speak. His tail was wagging. Sagwa looked down and her cheeks were blushing.<br/>
Baba (Blushing): *ahem* Well. In a sense, yes, but she’s going to teach your brother how to take care of his, “Itch”. It’s a bit more complicated than it sounds, but we’re going to teach you girls how someone gets an itch and what can you do to take care of it. I should stress that this lesson might be uneasy for you girls. So if any one of you feels uneasy, let me know and we can continue the lesson another day and don’t be afraid to ask any questions, okay?<br/>
Sheegwa immediately nodded. Baba noticed Sagwa was still blushing, but she slowly nodded in agreement. Baba wondered what was up. He looked down and quickly covered himself with his tail, feeling embarrassed. It looked like Sheegwa didn’t notice.<br/>
Baba: *ahem* Okay. So, first I’m going to ask you girls a question. There’s no right or wrong answer, just answer it from your girls’ point of view, okay?<br/>
The girls nodded again.<br/>
Baba: Okay. So, you girls mentioned yesterday that you both felt like you had to use the litter box, was this after you girls have caught your brother?<br/>
The girls nodded.<br/>
Baba: Now one at a time, when you girls caught your brother, how did you girls feel, both from your body and your mind.<br/>
Sheegwa: Uh, well, at first I felt a little worried because I thought Dongwa was sick, but I also felt strange myself. I was curious about our brother’s um…<br/>
Baba: You can say penis if you want, Sheegwa. It’s a natural thing to call it.<br/>
Sheegwa (Blushing): R-Right. Well, once I saw his penis. *giggling* I felt a little shaken, like my body didn’t want to move, it wanted to stay and watch my brother, and then last night I couldn’t stop picturing my brother, and that’s when I felt like I needed to lick myself, so I did.<br/>
Baba: It’s natural, honey. There’s no need to be ashamed about it. Your mother does it too when I’m not here and she needs to take care of herself. What about you, Sagwa?<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): Uh… I felt embarrassed, I felt like I was watching something I shouldn’t be watching, but like Sheegwa, my body didn’t want to move at first. I didn’t feel like I needed to lick myself, but like my sis, I also thought about my brother.<br/>
Baba: And that is natural, too. So it sounds like you girls discovered what is called getting aroused. When an animal sees a part of the body of another, depending on the animals, they can get a sensational feeling, like they have to be with each other to satisfy their needs. For females, they get a funny feeling below their body, we usually call it a pussy.<br/>
Sheegwa and Sagwa couldn’t help but giggle at that word.<br/>
Baba: *ahem* You girls have mentioned that you feel like your pussies were itching, tell me, did it feel like they were wet?<br/>
Both Sagwa and Sheegwa nodded.<br/>
Baba: That’s a natural reaction. If you see something that makes you feel funny, your pussy would respond in a way to say that you like what you’re seeing and it needs some attention. The way you can treat it is either you can lick it yourself, like what you did Sheegwa, or for others, they get a significant other to help them out.<br/>
Sheegwa (Blushing): *giggling* So, you and mom give each other tongue baths?<br/>
Baba (Blushing): Uh… Well… When you put it like that…<br/>
Sheegwa just kept on giggling. Sagwa noticed her father feeling embarrassed. Sheegwa looked down below her dad and cooed quietly. She whispered something to Sagwa.<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): S-Sheegwa…!<br/>
Sheegwa just giggled loudly.<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): Baba. What makes you aroused?<br/>
Baba looked a little embarrassed to answer that question, he looked down and gasped to see his cock was already about to peek out of him. Now he understood what Sheegwa was giggling about and now he felt even more embarrassed. He looked at Sagwa and he saw she was giving him a soft smile. His wife was right, she does look almost like her mother. Does he dare tell his daughters that they can make him aroused, so should he go for a simple answer?<br/>
Baba: Uh, well, darlings. The only one that can still get me hard is your mother, of course.<br/>
Sheegwa: Aww. You still love mama, don’t you Baba?<br/>
Baba (Blushing): Of course. There’s a reason we’re still together. In fact, I remember when I was your age I would draw pictures of your mother.<br/>
He realized what he said and Sheegwa and Sagwa looked at their father with interest.<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): Are they pretty pictures?<br/>
Sagwa: Sheegwa, maybe we should give Baba a break.<br/>
Baba: N-No it’s fine, Sagwa. It’s part of your education. Uh… Well, they’re pretty to me, but I’m not sure it’s something you girls should be seeing.<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): Why? Are they naughty photos, Baba? Do they make you hard?<br/>
Sagwa: S-Sheegwa. Maybe it’s for the best if we leave Baba alone.<br/>
Sheegwa: Aw, come on, sis. I just want to know what kind of pictures they are. I want to know if Baba uses them to satisfy his itch when Mama’s not home.<br/>
Baba noticed the way his own daughter was teasing him. Sheegwa definitely has her mother’s playful side, where she loves teasing her husband to see if he’s been a naughty cat. Sagwa has her mother’s sensitive side, where she’s concerned for her husband.<br/>
Sheegwa: Do you use them, Baba?<br/>
Baba (Blushing): Y-Y-Yes, darling. I do.<br/>
Sheegwa: Oooo… Baba! *Giggling*<br/>
Baba (Thinking): I’m beginning to feel like I’M the one being taught a lesson here.<br/>
Sheegwa still had her eyes locked on Baba’s cock. She felt herself getting flustered.<br/>
Sheegwa: Baba, I love the way your penis is sticking out. Do you need to scratch yourself with a picture of mama?<br/>
Baba said nothing. He was too busy being embarrassed that he didn’t notice Sheegwa coming up and gently touching his penis. He closed his eyes and was trying not to moan.<br/>
Sheegwa: Mmm, you’re right Baba, it is hard.<br/>
Sagwa: Sh-Sh-Sheegwa, that’s enough! You're making Baba uneasy.<br/>
Sheegwa: O-Oh. Sorry, Baba.<br/>
Baba looked to see his daughter looking guilty.<br/>
Baba: *ahem* It's fine, sweetie. You just got excited that’s all. Your mother and I know what it's like to wonder about mating. Anyway, as I was saying. When your mother is not home and I need to scratch my itch, I use her pictures to relieve myself.<br/>
Sheegwa nodded as she understood what Baba meant for the most part, but the whole mating and masturbating was still a bit hard to imagine.<br/>
Sheegwa: So, what kind of pictures do you have of Mama?<br/>
Baba: Uh, well, some of the pictures I’ve shown them to you kittens before, but as I said, I also have pictures that are too naughty for you to see.<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): Uh, just what kind of naughty pictures, Baba?<br/>
Baba: … ...<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): The kinds where she shows you her butt?<br/>
Baba just blushed bright pink.<br/>
Sheegwa: Does that make you hard, Baba? Staring at Mama’s butt and her tail. She does a pretty tail. Do I have a pretty butt and tail?<br/>
Sheegwa turns around and wiggles her ass and tail.<br/>
Baba (Blushing): I… Uh… it’s a nice tail, Sheegwa…<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): But you love Mama’s tail, right? Maybe that’s why Dongwa was thinking about Mama because he loves her butt too.<br/>
Baba just blushed, he was wondering how his wife was doing with their son. Sagwa tried to change the topic.<br/>
Sagwa: Uh, hey, Baba. We’re big cats now, so may we see those pictures?<br/>
Sheegwa: Yes, can we? Please, Baba!?<br/>
Sheegwa looks at her father with the cutest eyes she could muster.<br/>
Baba: A-A-Alright. Sagwa, the scrolls with your mother are in the drawer.<br/>
With a leap, Sagwa managed to find the scrolls with their mother. She picked up as many as she could find and brought them to Baba. She looked to see Baba was fully erected and it looks like it wasn’t going down just yet. Sheegwa was too excited to see the drawings to notice her father’s cock. Baba began to unroll the scroll and the girls looked at the pictures their Baba drew of Mama. So far it was nothing too bad. Just simple poses of her sitting, or standing, some of her laying on her side or back. They started to see the ones where some might say it’s not safe for children to look. Such as ones where Mama is looking at you with sexy eyes and others where she opens her tail to let you look at her pussy. Baba studied his daughters’ faces. Sagwa was blushing at the pictures she was seeing. Sheegwa was giggling and gave a soft smile to each of the pictures.<br/>
Baba: You girls okay?<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): Sorry. I’m not used to seeing my mother like this, but she does look…<br/>
Sheegwa: Pretty.<br/>
Sagwa: Yeah, she does. Beautiful too.<br/>
Baba smiled at the pictures and he had to agree with his daughters. As they opened the next scroll, the girls looked at more seductive poses their mother was in. It seems Sheegwa was getting turned on by looking at her mother. He looked to see Sagwa was still blushing, but her tail was liking what it was seeing.<br/>
Sagwa: Did you make these, Baba?<br/>
He nodded.<br/>
Sheegwa: They’re wonderful, Baba. Did mom know you made these?<br/>
Baba: She does. She’s perfectly fine with what they’re used for. She had no trouble modeling for me.<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): I bet it was hard not to scratch your itch when drawing Mama.<br/>
Sagwa (Giggling): Sheegwa.<br/>
Baba just chuckled a bit, it seems Sheegwa is a bit of a fast learner.<br/>
Sheegwa: May we see another, Baba? I think they’re wonderful.<br/>
Baba didn’t see any harm. He actually forgot what he was embarrassed about and felt it was nice to show his kittens his hard work.<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): O-o-oh!<br/>
Baba’s eyes widened from embarrassment and Sheegwa cooed. The next picture was Mama in a lying position and it seems a cock was about to enter her pussy.<br/>
Baba (Blushing): S-s-s-so sorry, Sagwa! I forgot about…!<br/>
Sagwa (Blushing): It...It’s okay, Baba. I’ve seen Mama lying like that before, but uh…<br/>
Sheegwa (Blushing): Is that your penis, Baba?<br/>
Baba (Blushing): Y-Y-Yes, it is. Your mother took a look at the picture and told me to close my eyes as she wanted to fix it. She caught me off guard when she showed me she finished work.<br/>
Sheegwa (Giggling): Naughty, Mama! You should have sent her to her room, Baba.<br/>
Baba just blushed. He noticed that Sheegwa was taking a liking to the picture. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his wife or his cock.<br/>
Sheegwa: Mama is lucky to be married to you.<br/>
?: I say Baba is luckier.<br/>
The girls and Baba looked to see Mama and Dongwa heading upstairs. Baba noticed Dongwa’s cock leaking a bit.<br/>
Mama: Lessons were over for the two of us. Dongwa did a good job today, didn’t you sweetie?<br/>
She rubbed her son’s head.<br/>
Dongwa: Aw, come on mom!<br/>
Baba: Well, I guess that’s all for today’s lesson, too. Now, since you've cats have gotten the idea of what being in heat means, your mother and I will give you the choice if you want to sleep with each other or with us like last night.<br/>
Sagwa: Mama, could I sleep with you again?<br/>
Sheegwa: Can I as well, Mama?<br/>
Mama: Well, I guess that settles it then.<br/>
As Mama and Dongwa headed on down to the kitchen, Baba decided to mention something to his daughters.<br/>
Baba: So now that you girls know about being in heat, remember if you need to lick yourselves and want some privacy, just ask us, okay? And make sure if someone is trying to force you into mating, come to us, please.<br/>
The girls nodded in agreement. Baba noticed that Sheegwa was still eyeing down on Baba’s cock. He decided to move as fast as he could before she could do anything.<br/>
Sagwa was having a little trouble sleeping. The pictures she saw of her mother were playing in her head and the way she saw her father’s cock getting erect, she felt her body heating itself up. She turned herself to see her sister was asleep, but she noticed her mother wasn’t in bed yet. She quietly got up and walked over to the litter box. As she was scrapping the litter off the floor, she heard her parents talking and heard her mother giggling.<br/>
Mama (Giggling): So, how did the lesson go? Who was the first one to ask a question?<br/>
Sagwa slowly poked her head behind the palace wall, her eyes widened with interest. Her mother was teasing her poor husband’s cock with her tail. Baba tried his best to tell his wife everything as Sagwa listened to her father recapping what took place.<br/>
Mama (Giggling): Aw, my poor little hubby was getting hard from our little Sheegwa. I thought Sagwa might be the one to tease you, but I guess Sheegwa was more interested in you and this nice little tail. You did the right thing by keeping your cool and helping them out.<br/>
Baba: Mmm, it wasn’t easy. Sagwa was trying to keep her sister on track, but she’s got your voice, and the way she looks at me, it was difficult.<br/>
Mama: I know what you mean. You should have seen Dongwa this morning. He was so cute the way he was getting fluster every time I’ve mentioned the word heat or mate. He’s just like you, dear. He even tried to hide his cock from me.<br/>
Sagwa blushed, she still remembered looking at her brother’s cock and remembered what Sheegwa confessed to after they saw their brother. She felt her tail wagging a bit.<br/>
Mama: So, how did the girls like seeing their young sexy mama with those pictures?<br/>
Baba: Well, Sagwa and Sheegwa were both interested in what they were seeing, especially the last picture I’ve shown them before you and Dongwa came up.<br/>
Mama: Ah, the one where I drew your cock going near my pussy?<br/>
Baba just shot a grin as Mama wrapped her tail around Baba’s cock. Gently stroking it, little by little. Sagwa had to bite her lips. She didn’t know her mom had it in her.<br/>
Baba: Mmm, that’s the one. Sheegwa loved looking at you and the poses you made for me. She and Sagwa admitted that they were beautiful. Sheegwa even said that you’re lucky to be married to me.<br/>
Mama (Giggling): *smooch smooch smooch* She’s not wrong. I still feel like I am lucky to have you. You always make me feel special when you want me to model for you. It’s been so long since you’ve asked me for another drawing of myself.<br/>
Baba: *smooch* That’s because I like the real thing more than the pictures.<br/>
Sagwa was trying to hear the conversation, but the way their parents were making out and the way her mother was handling Baba’s cock. She loved what she was seeing. She felt the urge to rub her pussy as it was getting swollen with heat.<br/>
Sagwa (Thinking): Just try not to be loud.<br/>
Sagwa let her tail gently rub her pussy lips as she continued watching the scene.<br/>
Baba: *smooch* So, did you really make Dongwa cum?<br/>
Mama: Are you wondering if I mated with him? Mmm. Well, I was thinking about when I saw him acting adorable, but like you, I had to keep my cool, so I figured since we’re teaching our kittens about arousal and getting erect, I thought I would be a little tease and let him watch how I take care of myself. It took some encouragement, but eventually, we masturbated together and we locked our eyes on each other. I’ve never felt so naughty like that in my life.<br/>
Baba: Would you actually let him mate you if he asked?<br/>
Mama: Mmm, maybe… *giggling*<br/>
Sagwa’s tail was going as fast as it could, but it wasn’t going to be enough. She found herself a good spot to sit and she started licking her pussy, while trying to look at her parents.<br/>
Baba (Chuckling): What you mean, maybe?<br/>
Mama: I mean, if he really wants to and if he’s nice about it, I might let him sample me, but I don’t think he has the balls to ask me?<br/>
Baba (Laughing): You don’t think so?<br/>
Mama (Giggling): *smooch smooch* He knows I have you, so why would he want an old cat like me, when he’s got two pretty young sisters?<br/>
Baba: And you think he’ll do it?<br/>
Mama: It’s possible if Sheegwa was interested in this beauty, it probably won’t be too long for her to think about Dongwa in a different manner. If she’s anything like her mother, she would want to touch it at least.<br/>
Baba: Just touch it?<br/>
Mama: Oh, was she trying to suck you?<br/>
Baba: I have a feeling she wanted more than a simple blowjob.<br/>
Mama (Giggling): Oooo, then it might even be possible that Dongwa might be Sheegwa’s first.<br/>
Baba (Chuckling): You’re a bad mother for even thinking about it.<br/>
Although from the look on Baba’s face, he doesn’t seem too concerned about the idea. He’s beginning to wonder if Sheegwa and Sagwa are in their parent’s beds. He still hasn’t caught Sagwa looking at her parents as she quickly rubs her pussy. Sagwa was also thinking about her sister and wanted to check up on her, but she didn’t want to miss what she was seeing. Mama just giggled and she brought her mouth down to Baba’s cock, kissing it.<br/>
Mama: I don’t see this objecting to what I’m suggesting. Are you saying you preferred to watch your son and I mate, or would you rather see me mate with our daughters?<br/>
Sagwa started blushing at the thought of it.<br/>
Baba: Mmmm. Well now that you’ve mentioned it, I’m going to have a dream about it.<br/>
Mama licks the tip of Baba’s cock.<br/>
Mama: Then let’s take care of you before you sleep.<br/>
Mama closed her eyes and started taking all of Baba’s cock in her mouth. Sagwa blushes at the sight of her mother deepthroating her father’s cock. She was trying not to make a sound, but she had to admit that her mother looked hot. She heard her mother slurping around Baba’s cock as Baba let out a deep meow. Sagwa had to cover her mouth and meow, she was on the verge of cumming.<br/>
Mama: Mmm, my darling hubby. I’m seeing this cock, but you want to see my pussy, don’t you?<br/>
Baba picked his wife up and gently laid her on the floor at her side. He comes up behind her and laying on his side, he probes the cock inside his wife, he licks and kisses his wife as he picks the speed up. It didn’t take as long as last night, he was able to cum inside Mama in about two minutes or so. But the married couple didn’t mind, they were having fun thinking about naughty things that they were able to cum in no time.<br/>
Mama: *Smooch smooch* Mmm. That was a quick one.<br/>
The parents just snuggled next to each other for a bit. Sagwa was catching her breath. She just had her first orgasm and it was a big one. She gave her parents a soft smile and hurried on back to bed before she was spotted by one of them. She looked to see Sheegwa was still asleep in her mother’s bed, she quietly snuggled up to her sister and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sagwa x Baba x Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the parents decided to give the kittens a break, since the first day they had a lot of information to take in, so they went to their normal routines. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary, although Sagwa noticed that Sheegwa and Dongwa were getting to be a bit close to each other, she shrugged it off, as even though Dongwa can be a pain sometimes, no one can deny that he does care for his sisters and can be protective of them when he needs to be.<br/>The following day, the parents announced that they were going to do another mating lesson. This time, the parents were going to answer any questions their kittens had on the previous lesson.<br/>Sheegwa asked if she could join her mother and brother. Mama had no objections. Baba went up to the kittens’ room to see Sagwa with a scroll. He felt someone nudging him.<br/>Sheegwa: Baba. I’m sorry about what happened during the lesson. I shouldn’t have touched you without asking.<br/>Baba gave his daughter a gentle smile and kissed her head.<br/>Baba: It’s alright, dear. All is forgiven. I know what it’s like to be curious about a body part. Just make sure you ask your mother or brother for permission if you want to examine their body, okay?<br/>Sheegwa nodded. Sheegwa looked up to see her sister drawing. Baba and Sheegwa noticed how patient she was when it came to moving her tail. Baba noticed how much Sagwa is beginning to look like her mother. It wasn’t arousal he was feeling, but more of a realization that his kittens weren’t kittens anymore. He felt confident that he can handle himself better this time and even if he does get an erection, he knows what to do to make it less awkward for both him and Sagwa. Still, he can’t look away from Sagwa’s beauty. He knows who it is, but he couldn’t help but replace his daughter’s face with that of his wife. It also doesn’t help that his wife was more or less egging him on to at least kiss Sagwa and even he can’t stop thinking about it.<br/>Mama: Sheegwa, darling!<br/>Sheegwa: Coming, Mama!<br/>As Sheegwa left the room, Sagwa turned to see her father. Baba just waved at his daughter as Sagwa invited him up.<br/>Baba: What’s you doing?<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): Well, I love the pictures you had with Mama, so I was seeing if I can remake some of the pictures and put my own spin on them.<br/>Baba looked to see his wife on the left side and another cat on the right.<br/>Baba: Are you drawing yourself, dear?<br/>Sagwa: Mm-mm. You and mama said I’m beginning to look like her. I thought it would be fun to draw her and myself to see the similarities and differences. Although, it’s hard to draw yourself when you can’t see yourself and have to draw from behind with your tail.<br/>Baba: I think it looks marvelous, Sagwa. I can say for sure that there are a lot of traits you share with your mother, beauty being one of them.<br/>Sagwa just giggled and blushed. As her father gently placed his paw on hers. Sagwa looked up and the image of what happened between him and Mama last night came back in her mind. She wasn’t nervous, but she felt something different towards her father.<br/>Baba: If you would like. I can draw you next to your mother someday.<br/>Sagwa: Would you?<br/>Baba: You don't have to do a sexy pose. You and your mother can just sit together. You two are perfect together no matter where you sit.<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): Thanks, Baba. Uh… I had a question about a certain picture I saw of Mama.<br/>Sagwa got to scroll out. It was a picture of Mama on her back, spreading her legs and showing off her pussy.<br/>Sagwa: I don’t know if I’m seeing things, but it looks like my mother’s hair above her pussy was trimmed.<br/>Baba stood next to Sagwa to get a good look at the picture.<br/>Baba: Ah, I remember. This was when your mother thought I would get harder if she kept her pussy hairs trimmed. Yes, she wanted me to draw her so she can look back on it, in case she wants to get it trimmed again.<br/>Sagwa: Did it work?<br/>Baba (Chuckling): What do you think?<br/>The father and daughter just chuckled as Baba admitted that it did work.<br/>Baba: In fact, your mother invited me to watch her get trimmed and I know why she wanted me to do it.<br/>Sagwa: Did you draw her with the person that trimmed her hair?<br/>Baba: Hmmm, I’m not sure. Let me see.<br/>As Baba looks over on the table for the next scroll, he feels something tickling him. He looks down to see Sagwa’s tail gently pressing the outer layer of where his cock is. Sagwa notices and imminently pulls it away. Baba decided not to bring it up right now. He didn’t find any pictures of his wife getting trimmed, but he found some more poses of his wife that he drew.<br/>It seems that Sagwa was too busy admiring her mother that she failed to notice that her tail was back to touching Baba’s cock, but it doesn’t bother him.<br/>Sagwa: So do you like it better when someone is trimmed?<br/>Baba: I’m fine with either, Sagwa. Whether she’s trimmed or not, she’s still my loving wife and she still got it.<br/>Sagwa: Maybe I should get my hair trimmed, it would be nice not to feel like I’m itching down there all the time.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about that, but now you see why I think you and Mama are quite similar in terms of looks. You’re a young adult cat, a beautiful one, at that.<br/>Sagwa: Yeah… I guess I do. We do have similar body shapes and our style is about the same.<br/>Baba noticed that Sagwa was deep in thought.<br/>Baba: You okay?<br/>Sagwa: Yeah. Sorry, it’s just. It’s hard to believe I was a little kitten that you and Mama raised. I guess I am a bit different.<br/>Baba: And yet you're still the same Sagwa we know and love.<br/>Sagwa looked up to her father and noticed her tail again. She quickly pulled away again, feeling ashamed.<br/>Sagwa: D-D-Dad, I…!<br/>Baba: Sagwa, it’s okay, really. I know you don’t mean to do it on purpose. I know how hard it is to keep yourself under control from being in heat. If this was a random cat that I didn’t know, I would do whatever it took to get out of there, but I trust you, Sagwa.<br/>Sagwa looked at her father and can tell he is serious about what he just said. She gave her father a light smile. She looked to see his cock getting bigger.<br/>Baba: You can touch it if you want to.<br/>Sagwa looked at her father again.<br/>Baba: I’m okay with it. It’s part of your education, to teach you what it’s like to prepare someone to mate. I won’t actually mate with you, but I will allow you to explore me for a bit if you want.<br/>Sagwa looked at his cock again, she remembered what her mother did. She figured that there wasn’t any harm to just touch it. So she gently wrapped her tail around Baba’s cock and gently stroked it. She looked at her father and he wasn’t mad or telling her to stop. Sagwa felt her pussy getting hot, the fact she is allowed to stroke her father, she found herself getting aroused and daydreaming about what she saw with Mama and Baba, replacing Mama with herself. She didn’t realize that she was stroking Baba faster until she heard him let out a deep meow. Her eyes were glued to see her father cum on the face of Mama in Sagwa’s picture. She quickly unwrapped his cock and took a good look at it.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): How did you know that’s where I shoot my load?<br/>Sagwa just blushed, she blushed a deeper shade of red when her father licked her cheek.<br/>Baba: Sagwa. I don’t want you to be ashamed of something that is natural. Your mother and I won’t stop you if you need to lick yourself, and if you have any questions about your body, ask us. We’re here to help you and your siblings because we love you. Don’t ever forget that, okay?<br/>Sagwa nodded. When her siblings and mother came back up, she slept with Mama while Sheegwa slept with her brother and father. Sagwa kept replaying what had happened between her and Baba. Now she can see why Sheegwa wanted to touch Baba’s cock, it does feel nice around her tail, and knowing the fact that she made him cum, she gave a small giggle and started smelling her pussy. She wasn’t aroused, but she was blushing at the thought of her father. She giggled to herself as she felt the tip of her tail rubbing her clit.<br/>?: Oh, it seems I’ve caught you at a bad time.<br/>Sagwa turned to see her mother entering her room.<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): Hi, Mama.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Shall I give you your privacy?<br/>Sagwa: I-It’s fine. We’re both girls and it’s your room too.<br/>Mama sat down next to her daughter as Sagwa removed her tail and laid right by her mother.<br/>Mama: Sooo, what were you giggling about? Thought of a hot tomcat while you were masturbating?<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): You could say that.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Who’s the lucky cat? Maybe I know him.<br/>Sagwa just blushed as she felt her mother’s tail gently rubbing her belly making her purr.<br/>Mama: You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but it has been a while since we’ve had a girl to girl, mother to daughter gossip. Maybe we can tell each other about our lessons today if you want?<br/>Sagwa looked at her mother. She was still blushing, but she fingered that there shouldn’t be any harm and maybe she could answer some of her questions. She told her mother about what happened in today’s lesson.<br/>Mama: So you’ve learned what makes Baba hard then. You seemed to be interested in my pictures too.<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): Well, it was more the way you were posing yourself for him. I was drawn to your body and it made me realize that you are a beautiful woman, I felt a little different when looking at them. It makes me want to beauty myself up so I can catch up with you.<br/>Mama gently tickled her daughter’s chin, making Sagwa giggled as she looked up to her mother.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Aw, well I think you look gorgeous just the way you are, but if you ever want a beauty tip, don’t be afraid to ask me.<br/>Sagwa smiled. She looked at her mother in the eyes. Her loving look and that nice creamy face, she felt herself getting aroused, the same feeling she was getting from Baba. Without thinking, Mama’s eyes widened itself as Sagwa closed hers and kissed her mother on the lips. Mama’s eyes were slowly closing as she found herself kissing her daughter back. Sagwa was the first to part her lips. Mama reopened her eyes, giving her daughter a gentle smile as Sagwa blushed, she couldn’t believe what she just did! Mama gently rubbed her daughter’s head with her paws.<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): Mama. Is this how you and daddy feel? Do you get aroused just by looking at Baba in the eyes and being right next to him?<br/>Mama: All the time, sweetheart. *smooch* He’s the only man I’m proud to have for a husband. I still make the sexiest poses for him and I always look my best for him just to get his reaction. It makes me feel young again whenever we kiss and I get all dolled up for him.<br/>Sagwa and her mother never took their eyes off of each other. They both felt some type of arousal being close together like this.<br/>Sagwa: I still think you look quite young, Mama. You’re making me want to kiss you again.<br/>Mama (Giggling): You’re never too old to kiss your Mama.<br/>Sagwa: I feel guilty doing this, though. You have Baba and…<br/>Mama: *smooch* Sagwa. Your father and I knew that going in, there might be some touchy feeling during these lessons and we both agree that it’s okay. We wanted to do this because we care about you and your siblings. We want you to be prepared for when you and your siblings find a lover and are comfortable and ready to mate. We want you to learn about your bodies. I’m fine teaching you without or with little touching. I still love you, your father still loves you too.<br/>Sagwa looked at her mother and with a gentle smile coming from Mama as she calmed her daughter down. Sagwa kissed her mother again as Mama allowed her daughter to explore her mouth. The girls felt a tight bond by doing this.<br/>Sagwa: *smooch* Mama. Will you give me a tongue bath and lick my pussy, please?<br/>Mama: Are you sure, sweetie? I’m alright with just kissing you and allowing you some privacy.<br/>Sagwa: I trust you, Mama. I’ve always trusted you and Baba for the longest time. You’re right, it’s better I learn from someone like you, than a stranger. Please, Mama?<br/>Mama (Blushing): Well, you might be a bit surprised, but I’ve only done this with your father. I’ve never been with another woman before.<br/>Sagwa: Well, maybe we can learn together.<br/>The mother and daughter just smile at each other as they kiss again. Sagwa spread her legs as Mama moved her body so Sagwa can lay on her mother’s tummy. Both ladies’ pussies were visible to anyone.<br/>?: Do you ladies need any help?<br/>The girls looked up to see Baba smiling warmly at the ladies. Sagwa felt herself getting flustered as Baba just stood where he was.<br/>Mama: Good evening, dear. Did you come to check up on us?<br/>Baba: I got a little worried that you didn’t show up, so I figured you might have been with Sagwa. It seems like you two are getting to know each other from a different perspective.<br/>The girls just blushed as they giggled at each other.<br/>Baba: Well, as long as you two are safe. I’ll head on to bed.<br/>Sagwa: Uh, Baba? Do you… umm… do you want to join us?<br/>Baba looked over at Sagwa.<br/>Mama: It’s up to you, darling. I think our little Sagwa wants a good night kiss from her Baba. Do you want to give her a tongue bath?<br/>Sagwa made a cute face when her mother spread her pussy lips for Baba. Baba couldn’t say no to her. He walked on over as Sagwa let out a soft meow when she felt Baba’s nose sniffing her pussy.<br/>Baba: Are you sure you want this Sagwa?<br/>Sagwa just nodded. Baba decided to start off gently. Sagwa felt her leg’s tumbling from the rough tongue pressing her clit as it was being licked. Mama felt her pussy getting wet from looking at this scene. She gently pulled Sagwa’s face closed to her lips as the mother and daughter shared a deep kiss.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… *smooch* You’re really moving, Sagwa.<br/>Sagwa: Mmmm… Because this feels good! Ahhh, now I know why you and Baba take your baths somewhere private!<br/>Mama (Giggling): It seems your father is enjoying this too.<br/>Sagwa looked down to see Baba’s erect cock sticking out again.<br/>Mama: Did you want to see, Sagwa? Maybe even take care of Baba?<br/>Sagwa tried to communicate, but Baba’s tongue was getting to her, that before she could say anything, she squirted on his face. Baba removed his tongue as Sagwa caught her breath. She turned her head to see Baba sitting down with his cock standing up nice and tall. Sagwa gave Baba a soft smile as Mama gently set her daughter down to the floor to look at it.<br/>Sagwa: Wow. That was something.<br/>Mama: Did you like it?<br/>Sagwa: I love it, Mama! Did I make Baba hard?<br/>Mama: You must have. You’ve been a beautiful cat to him and now it’s your turn to return the favor. Would you like some help?<br/>Sagwa: I… I should be fine. I… uh… *blushing* I’ve seen you stroking Baba with your tail last night.<br/>Mama (Giggling): We’ve noticed. It seems you’ve forgotten what to do when you make a mess.<br/>Sagwa just blushed. She looked to see Baba’s cock twitching. She turned herself around, and gently and with precise gestures, Sagwa began to stroke her father. Remembering how her mother did it last night, it didn’t take long before Baba let out a soft moan.<br/>Mama: My, Sagwa. You have been watching us, haven’t you? Look how happy you’re making your father. Just wrap your tail and stroke him slowly at first, then if you want, you can go faster, harder, whatever you want to do with your father. Just don’t stop.<br/>Sagwa stroked faster and harder. Baba’s breath was increasing as Mama rubbed her pussy from her paws, grinning at the scene.<br/>Mama (Giggling): You’re reminding me when Sheegwa masturbated your brother.<br/>Both Sagwa and Baba looked at Mama.<br/>Mama (Chuckling): It seemed that Sheegwa was too busy looking at her brother than paying attention to my lessons, so I figured I would teach the lesson differently, it kind of got out of hand, but that’s all Sheegwa did was stroke Dongwa. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if that little mink will try to convince her brother if she can suck him.<br/>Baba thought about the scene and wondered if they were doing just that. Sagwa slowed down her stroking, she heard some smooches. She turned her head to see Mama and Baba deep kissing as Baba let out a deep meow and came on Sagwa’s backside.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Good job, Sagwa. Look at how much you’ve helped Baba. Let me lick you clean and then tomorrow we’re going to plan for another lesson, but I have a feeling you kittens are almost ready for mating soon.<br/>Sagwa just blushed, she felt her pussy heating itself up again.<br/>Before Sagwa went to sleep, her mother explained what happened between Sheegwa and Dongwa. She was trying to show her daughter how to masturbate with her tail if she didn’t want to use her mouth, but it seemed that Sheegwa was more paying attention to her brother reacting to their mother when watching her lesson, so she asked Sheegwa if she wanted to be the one that will make her brother erect. Sheegwa agreed and that’s when she was able to teach her daughter about masturbation and how even just a simple masturbation act can make anyone aroused. Sheegwa and Dongwa had a flustered look on their faces whenever their eyes met, so Mama also asked Sheegwa if she wanted to help her brother by stroking him. The whole time she’s retelling the story, Baba and Sagwa are looking at each other, wondering if any one of them is going to lick or masturbate again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suck Before you Swallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Mama and Baba decided that instead of teaching the next lesson straight away, they’ve called for their kittens to come into the emperor's room together. They wanted their kittens to show them what they’ve learned so far. To start off, the parents wanted their kittens to think of a sexy or cute pose for their father. He was going to draw their poses on a scroll. Sheegwa imminently went first and she went for the poses that made her interested in learning about mating. She laid on her side and raised her tail just enough for you to see her pussy a bit. She gave her family a seductive look. Miao smiled at her daughter, amazed that she remembered what the pose looked like. Sagwa just gave a look of a shy and innocent kitten, with her left paw going a little bit above her face. She didn’t think it was sexy, but Mama and Baba beg to differ, they both agreed she looks adorable like that. Dongwa was the same way as Sagwa. He was nervous about showing off this erection, but Mama and Sheegwa gave Dongwa some sexy eyes for encouragement.<br/>Mama: Look at him, Baba. Our son is just like you, he’s all grown up.<br/>Dongwa gave his mother a light smile.<br/>Baba: He certainly does. It won’t be long before those ladies get a whole of him. Have you ever seen a more handsome cat like our son?<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): W-wait! If that’s the case, use this pose.<br/>Dongwa turned himself around, as he stood on his four paws, with his head turning towards his family. Sheegwa let out a sexy meow, seeing her brother’s cock and balls dangling and his nice round asshole.<br/>Dongwa: Maybe the ladies would like to see what I look like from the back, as well as the front.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmmm. I have no objections.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Alright, just hold still for me, please.<br/>Baba also had his wife and kittens just doing a simple family picture for the scroll and Mama helped put her husband on the scroll too. Afterward, their parents took the kittens behind the kitchen and they wanted their kittens to show each other how they kiss. Dongwa and Sheegwa looked at each other, blushing, but they went first and did a slow deep kiss. No tongues were out, just a simple kiss with their eyes closed. Mama and Baba smiled at their kittens, as Sagwa felt herself blushing, watching her siblings kiss like grownups. Sagwa was next and she picked her father. Mama lustfully stared at her husband’s erect cock growing out as Baba slowly interested his tongue inside Sagwa’s mouth. Mama rubbed her pussy with her paws as Sheegwa and Dongwa watched in amazed based on how their sister and father were deeply kissing each other. The parents called for a break when they noticed the cook had their food ready, but after dinner Sheegwa wanted Sagwa to teach her how to kiss like that. So Sagwa started off with a gentle kiss, as the sisters slowly closed both of their eyes. Dongwa’s tail was wagging watching the scene unfold. Sagwa slowly probed her tongue a little bit inside her little sister’s mouth. Sheegwa sucked just the tip of the tongue as she and Sagwa started moaning. Sheegwa removed her mouth, she looked at her brother and started giggling.<br/>Sheegwa: Is that a tail growing out of you, brother?<br/>Dongwa looked away and blushed.<br/>Sagwa: Oooh, Dongwa!<br/>Dongwa slowly turned his head and his erection was really coming out, Sheegwa had both of her paws on Sagwa’s shoulders as Sagwa gently licked her sister’s neck and kissed it. The sisters were making sexy eyes at their brother. Dongwa had a hard time not noticing their cream body, Sheegwa’s bright white fur, their nice and fluffy tail, and their gorgeous eyes.<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): Big brother. Are you getting horny over here? *whispering to Sagwa* This is what happened when Mama and I were masturbating in front of him.<br/>Dongwa just blushed, however, he felt a tail reaching for his cock and stroked it. He turned to meet the eyes of his sister, Sagwa.<br/>Dongwa: Mmm. Sagwa… C-C-Could, I… Well…<br/>Sheegwa: You want to see her butt?<br/>Dongwa just blushed, but he nodded. His sisters let out a giggle. Sagwa turned around and stuck her tail up as high as she could make it. Her nice buttocks and the fur’s color complemented the texture, Sagwa noticed her brother was still pent up and continued where she left off.<br/>Sagwa: Mmm. Poor brother, the only boy in this family, and he’s surrounded by three girls in the family. Are you really lusting for your sisters? I thought we were just brats to you.<br/>Dongwa: You still are a bunch of brats. Mmm, but please keep going…<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): *smooch smooch* It’s okay, Dongwa. I love you.<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): D-D-D-don’t go saying stuff like that. I’ve gotta be tough for the alley cats!<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa just chuckled. They know their brother better than anyone. Sagwa let go of Dongwa as she turned around and petted his chest with her paws. She made a loving eye towards her brother as Sheegwa joined his sister in rubbing Dongwa. Dongwa at the chance to see both of his sister’s eyes.<br/>Dongwa: *sigh* Okay, I admit. You two are beautiful and I was dreaming about you and Sheegwa.<br/>Sagwa locked her lips with her brother as the siblings closed their eyes.<br/>Sheegwa: Aw… But you probably think Mama’s prettier than us.<br/>Mama: Oh I wouldn’t say that.<br/>Mama and Baba entered the room with their kittens. Mama took a whiff at Sheegwa, making her little kitten giggle.<br/>Mama: You girls are beautiful the way you are. And your pussy is a perfect magnet for a tongue.<br/>As if on cue, her mother gently pressed her tongue on Sheegwa, making the white kitten have a flustered face. She spread her thighs so her mother could get a good look and range at her pussy. She offered her mother her slit. Mama Miao parted her mouth to get a good whiff of her daughter’s pussy lips. She used her tongue to lick around Sheegwa’s clit. Sheegwa's paws were moving, her face was grinning. She pushed her pussy a bit further to mama Miao’s mouth. Mama Miao decided to help her daughter and began to lick and eat her pussy out. Baba gently placed his paw on top of Sheegwa’s head as Sheegwa lustfully looked at her father’s cock. She wanted to see what a penis taste like, so she gently licked the tip around her tongue. Baba closed his eyes and let his daughter explore around his cock. Dongwa and Sagwa watched their parents and mostly Sheegwa, with how she’s placing her mouth on Baba’s cock. Without Sheegwa noticing, she was able to get the cock in her mouth. Although, it seems like she got too much of the cock in her mouth because she started gagging and she had to remove her mouth before she started puking. The parents stopped what they were doing and they looked at their daughter coughing, Mama and Baba gently rubbed Sheegwa’s back to help her out.<br/>Mama: You okay, Sheegwa. Remember to take deep breaths, sweetie.<br/>Sheegwa: *cough cough* *Breathing* Thank you. Wooo, I guess I need to watch what I’m eating.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Just be glad I didn’t cum at that moment, otherwise you would really be choking. Did you want to try again?<br/>Sheegwa: Err, I’ll stick to just rubbing it, Baba.<br/>Mama: Darling, look at this pussy. It’s still swollen.<br/>Indeed it was. Mama did a good job at licking Sheegwa that her pussy was ready to squirt from a lick or a simple touch.<br/>Mama: Could you lay down for Mama, sweetie? Sagwa will you also bring Dongwa next to your father?<br/>Dongwa stood next to Baba as Mama instructed Sagwa to stand next to her brother. Sheegwa laid on her back and spread her legs for Baba and Dongwa. Mama told Sagwa to make sure she aimed her brother’s cock in front of Sheegwa’s pussy. The girls were rubbing Baba and Dongwa as both male cats closed their eyes. It wasn’t long before both of them came on Sheegwa. Sheegwa burst out laughing the way the cum was splashing on her pussy. Her mama let out a light chuckle as she finished what she started with Sheegwa. Sheegwa bit her lips from the awesome tongue licking her mama was giving her. Sagwa thought this looked hot, so she helped herself to her father and brother’s cum and also licked Sheegwa’s clit. Sheegwa let out a strong meow as she squirted on both her sister and mama’s face. Mama and Sagwa licked each other’s faces clean and they both gave Sheegwa a lick on both of her cheeks.<br/>Sheegwa: How was Dongwa and Baba’s cum, sis?<br/>Sagwa: Mmm, you know, it’s not as bad as I thought.<br/>Mama (Chuckling): Well if you want a second helping you know where to get it at. *wink*<br/>Before the kittens went to bed, Sagwa wanted to put some finishing touches on the new picture Baba drew of the family. When she was finished, she went down to the kitchen to let her family know they can come into the room, but she heard their family talking, so she decided to listen in on the conversation.<br/>Mama: Well, it’s good to know that you kittens are gaining something from these lessons. Are you sure you don't mind the way we’re doing this?<br/>Sheegwa: We’re fine, Mama. In fact, I’m glad you’re teaching us how to mate this way. I felt naughty having Baba’s and Dongwa’s cum on my fur, but this is fun, I’m learning a lot from this.<br/>Dongwa: I also want to thank you for the idea, Mama. Thanks to you and Baba my wet dreams and my erection have been dying down a bit and I can sleep well at night. I kind of hope that after the lessons and the heat cycle we can do this more often.<br/>Baba: Don’t expect this to be a daily thing in this palace, but it’s safe to say that we will be more open with each other and our sexual needs after these lessons are over.<br/>Mama: But we also want you kittens to still go out and find a suitable mate for each of you. You’re still young and there’s a chance that a lucky cat will be smitten by each of you. All three of you have a certain trait that makes you unique.<br/>Sheegwa: Like how Sagwa looks like you, Mama?<br/>Mama (Giggling): That’s one trait you can say for certain. But it’s not just her looks, her kind nature and her good heart will make anyone want to be with her.<br/>Sagwa smiled hearing that compliment from her mother.<br/>Baba: And while Dongwa has much to learn and can be a bit full of himself, he is loyal and a hard worker when he needs to be. I’m sure with the right spouse, he’ll do anything to make him or her happy.<br/>Sheegwa: What about me? I don’t think I have anything eye-catching.<br/>Mama gently rubbed Sheegwa’s chin.<br/>Mama: Oh I don’t know. I think you have plenty of features that’ll make someone melt for you.<br/>Sheegwa: *giggling*<br/>Mama (Chuckling): There’s your wonderful voice and cute giggle for starters. You have an amazing body, turn around for mommy, and stick your tail up.<br/>Sheegwa turned around and with her tail, she did a little wiggle.<br/>Mama: Mmm, reminds me of myself when I was your age and I wanted to get your Baba’s attention.<br/>Baba just blushed as Mama noticed her son staring at his sister.<br/>Mama: See, your body is making your brother want you. I’m sure he wants to lick your pussy, don’t you, honey?<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): Uh… Well, I…<br/>Sheegwa blushed at the thought. Sagwa just continued to watch for now. The way her sister was shaking herself, she can’t deny, she does have her own set of beauty that makes her stand out.<br/>Baba: Your mama was just like you, Sheegwa. If I didn’t have her attention, then she would do whatever she could to get my attention. Whether it was moving her body, or looking at me with lustful eyes. Sometimes, even when you kittens were asleep she would rub her rear on my crotch to get an erection going. Sometimes we don’t even mate, she would just use that ass of hers to make me cum while she would squirt on my cock.<br/>Dongwa and Sheegwa: Oooooo! *Laughing*<br/>Mama (Blushing): Well, I know of another way to get your attention and you can just ask your son that it still works. Right Sheegwa?<br/>Sheegwa just giggled as Dongwa blushed.<br/>Baba: You mean masturbation, right?<br/>The girls nodded. They presented their pussies to Baba and Dongwa. Then they began to rub themselves in front of them. Dongwa and Baba smirked at each other as Sagwa just chuckled to herself, as she watched the scene. She felt her pussy begging to drip again. She had to think of a way to sneak in without being caught. She decided to just go on in as quietly as she could, if they see her, they see her. As she went in, she looked to see Baba’s and Dongwa’s erection peeking up. She looked to see her Mama’s and sister’s nice buttocks sticking up in the air.<br/>Mama: Ah, there you are Sagwa. We were waiting for you to finish your writing lesson.<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): Did you get to see the show?<br/>Sagwa told her family she saw the whole thing and didn’t want to interrupt just yet.<br/>Mama: Well now that you’re here. I think we can make this night a special lesson for tonight. First off, are you also okay with how these lessons are going so far?<br/>Sagwa nodded.<br/>Mama: Good. Baba, Dongwa. Face forward in front of us and present your cocks proudly!<br/>Dongwa and Baba did as they are told.<br/>Mama: You’ve had us lovely ladies wank you before and you’ve seen how ladies masturbate on their own, but I don’t think you boys have shown Sagwa and Sheegwa how boys masturbate. I think we should change that.<br/>Baba and Dongwa looked at each other. Baba wasted no time and started off by using his own tail to jerk himself off. Dongwa couldn’t help but to take an interest in his father’s cock and how nice and round it looks. Dongwa followed his father by doing the same thing.<br/>Mama: Eyes on us, Dongwa. You can look at Baba another time, but it’s fair that if you see us masturbating we should see you masturbating too.<br/>Dongwa turned his head to see his mother and sisters rubbing their clits with their paws.<br/>Sagwa: Mmm, I’m jealous that you got to play with Dongwa, Sheegwa. His cock does look delicious.<br/>Mama and Sheegwa sexually moan in agreement. Baba and Dongwa were taking a liking to how the girls were presenting themselves to them. Dongwa then noticed his mother seductively making her way towards him. He found himself getting flustered when Mama got close to him and looked at him with her seductive eyes. She gently tapped Dongwa’s tip with her tail and rubbed it, she felt her son’s soft breath. Dongwa made the first move and he kissed his mother deep in her mouth as Dongwa decided to let his mother jerk him off with her tail.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… *smooch smooch* You’re a handsome tomcat, my son. Mind if Mama joins you?<br/>Dongwa just went on to kiss his mother, letting her know that he wants her.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): You’re getting lucky tonight, Dongwa.<br/>Dongwa: Mmm… *smooch* I think the lucky one is this bitch right here.<br/>He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just called his mother.<br/>Mama (Chuckling): *smooch smooch* It’s alright, Dongwa. I understand that I’m making you feel good. You should hear Baba and I went we mate. I’ll allow you to dirty talk your mother, but only when we’re doing something like this. I don’t want you to call me a bitch when we’re a simple family, got it?<br/>Dongwa: Yes, ma’am. *smooch smooch*<br/>Sheegwa (Whispering): Sagwa, look.<br/>The sisters noticed their father was keeping up some speed as he was enjoying the show. It wasn’t before long when Baba noticed the presence of his daughters coming up close to him. Teasing his body with their tails as both Sagwa and Sheegwa licked his cheeks.<br/>Baba: Good evening, princesses. What do I owe for pleasure today?<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): *smooch* Well, you’re looking pent up.<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): *smooch* And we’re in heat. So…<br/>Mama: *smooch* Then I think we should move to another lesson. Sheegwa, I’m going to show you the proper way that you’re supposed to suck a cock. Pay close attention, dear. Dongwa, try not to move too much because I know you’ll want more.<br/>Before Dongwa asked, his sister heard the loudest meow coming out of their brother. He was not in pain, he was enjoying this. Sheegwa and Sagwa looked closely at their mother. Her mouth was in an O-like shape, there were no signs of any teeth, just her tongue licking around the penis, but even then, sometimes she would use just her whole mouth. Dongwa tried his best not to move, but his mother’s mouth was something he’s never had before, not even from the tongue baths she gave her son. Sheegwa and Sagwa turned back to Baba’s cock and they noticed how it was moving and throbbing.<br/>Baba: When I see something arousing like that, this is now a male cat reacts, like they're ready to cum.<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): D-Do you want us to help you with that?<br/>Baba: *groaning* In due time, Sagwa. For now, watch your mother closely.<br/>Sheegwa tried, but while she was still watching her brother and Mama, she couldn’t help but to touch Baba’s balls and rub them with her tail. The girls heard their brother panting with pleasure. He let out a deep loud meow as Mama quickly pulled her face away to let her son’s cum squirt out of his dick and onto her face and fur. The sisters eyed their brother, the cum coming out of his dick was bringing them back to the first time they caught their brother masturbating.<br/>Mama (Giggling): Dongwa. You made your mama all stinky and wet.<br/>Dongwa just blushed. Mama came up and licked him on the cheek.<br/>Mama: There’s one more thing a good mate should do to their partner and that’s to help them clean up.<br/>Dongwa blushed some more.<br/>Mama: Of course, you don’t have to. I know some cats don’t like the taste of cum and that’s okay. More for me. Do you girls have any questions about what you just saw?<br/>Sheegwa: Uh… Do I have to suck the whole cock to make Baba cum?<br/>Mama: Not necessarily. Just licking or sucking the tip is usually enough to get a man to cum for you. You can also choose if you want to drink his cum or have it squirted on you like he did with Sagwa and what your brother just did to me. Remember you mustn't show your teeth, you have to let your mouth and tongue do all the work for you. A blow job is really important. That way when you are ready to mate each other, you won’t have a dry penis going into a dry pussy, otherwise, it would hurt the both of you.<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa looked at each other.<br/>Mama: Now, I’ve never done this before, but because there is more than one of you, you girls can either take turns sucking Baba or one of you can suck his cock while the other licks him. I’ve heard from other female cats that they prefer it that way, but it’s up to you ladies.<br/>Sagwa: Want to try sucking Baba again and I can use my tongue to make sure you don’t go too deep and choke yourself again?<br/>Sheegwa: Sure, let’s try it!<br/>Sheegwa followed what she saw her Mama doing. She gently licked the tip around her tongue, with her mouth closed on it. Sagwa then licked the length of Baba’s cock to where her sister’s mouth was. Then, gently and slowly, Sheegwa sucked on Baba’s cock, while Sagwa helped her sister steady herself.<br/>Baba: Mmm, you two make a good team.<br/>Mama: Remember to share with Sagwa, Sheegwa.<br/>Dongwa and Mama watched the girls learning and helping each other out. Mama gave Baba a wink. She noticed her son was getting a bit tired, so she helped him to bed, letting her daughters spend some time with their father.<br/>Baba gently stroked the furs from Sheegwa and Sagwa, as if it was his way of letting them know they were doing a great job. Sheegwa gently pulled his mouth away from Baba’s cock.<br/>Baba: Better, sweetie?<br/>Sheegwa: Much better. Sagwa, you should taste him.<br/>Sagwa wasted no time and she copied the same thing Sheegwa did as Sheegwa licked Baba’s cock to help her sister. Baba thought it was wonderful how the sisters were helping the other. He never had two girls licking and sucking him before. It was a wonderful feeling. The girls heard a deep purr followed by a meow, they quickly parted their lips and Baba let his cum squirted out and into the girl's fur and faces, making them laugh with joy. Sheegwa helped herself to Baba’s cum off of Sagwa as Sagwa licked off Sheegwa.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmm....! PWPH! YUCK! You actually like that stuff!?<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): It didn’t taste that bad, but maybe it’s because I know where it's from?<br/>Baba (Chuckling): That’s okay, Sheegwa. As Mama said, not many cats like the taste of cum. So you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but that was excellent teamwork from the two of you. You both should feel proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are you Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the cats had a pleasant sleep and Mama and Baba hoped they would be satisfied enough for tomorrow, but when tomorrow came, their heat cycle came back, and much worse this time. Everyone in the family did their best to keep their work time their main focus without any distractions, but it wasn’t easy, and considering that they’re more open, each of the family looked at each other with sexual lust and desperation, so they all agreed when break time comes they would quickly sneak off somewhere for a quick orgy. Miao was the last cat to help out around the palace. As she quickly went to the meeting place, she saw that her husband and kittens had already started with Sheegwa getting her pussy licked by Baba’s hungry and wet tongue and Sagwa and Dongwa helping each other out with Sagwa using her pussy to rub against Dongwa’s erected cock. Miao hoped that her two cats wouldn’t mate just yet, but she was also horny herself to even care about that right now.<br/>Sheegwa: M-m-mama! Mmmm…. Baba saved himself for you.<br/>Mama: *Moaning* I can see that… It’s a good thing I’ve arrived just in time.<br/>She looked over to Sagwa and Dongwa. She noticed Sagwa spreading her pussy lips wider, she felt she had to do something to satisfy at least one of them.<br/>Sagwa: MMmm…. M-m-m-Mama, my pussy needs some licking. It’s on fire right now!<br/>Dongwa: Ahhh, and my poor cock is throbbing. At this rate, I want to mate with Sagwa.<br/>Mama knew there wasn’t much time. She wanted the mating to be a special treat for all three of her kittens. So she went over to her son and eyeing his nice meat, she opened up her mouth and with her tongue, she slips the cock in her mouth. Giving her son a deepthroat, which made Dongwa meow and moaning with pleasure already.<br/>Dongwa: Ahh, Mama! Mmmm…! Suck me, you bitch!<br/>Sagwa felt her mother’s tail touching her little button clit, she felt herself getting horny with the gentle touch and with her brother dirty talking to their mother.<br/>Sheegwa: Do you want me to suck you too, Baba?<br/>Baba took his mouth away from Sheegwa’s pussy. He laid himself down on his back and asked Sheegwa to stand on top of him.<br/>Baba: I can’t just leave my daughter hanging. You can suck me and I’ll finish what I started.<br/>Standing above her father. Baba moved his bottom part up a bit so Sheegwa could get a good position to take her father’s cock. The texture of her tongue entering the cock was pleasing to Baba as he finished taking care of his daughter.<br/>Sagwa: Ahhh, Mama, Dongwa…! I’m gonna…!<br/>Sagwa squirted a big load onto Mama’s tail and ass as Dongwa followed up by giving his mother a mouthful of his cum. She kept her mouth still to make sure she drank the last drop of it. Baba and Sheegwa were the last ones to cum. Mama noticed that Sheegwa’s cheeks were puffing up from Baba cumming a big load that some of his cum came out of Sheegwa’s mouth and onto her cheeks as Baba drank up on Sheegwa’s cunt juice flowing down his mouth. Mama came on over and licked Sheegwa’s cheeks to clean the cum off of her.<br/>Sheegwa: Whew… thanks, Mama. *smooch*<br/>Mama: You’re welcome, Sheegwa. Are you feeling better?<br/>Sheegwa: Eh, a little, but my pussy wants more.<br/>Baba: Sorry, Sheegwa, but your nice mouth basically took the load I needed to dump. It’s going to take a while until I’m hard again.<br/>Dongwa: Same here. Just look how desperate Sagwa is.<br/>It’s true. It looks like Sagwa wants a second round, but Dongwa’s not pent up yet.<br/>Sheegwa: Well the only cat here that hasn’t gotten a treatment is Mama.<br/>Sheegwa had an idea. She went over to Sagwa and whispered something in her ear. Mama looked to see her daughter sexually staring at her. Miao started to feel flustered as Sagwa stood in front of her Mama, making a lustful look at her. She brought her nose up to Mama’s lips, smelling her brother’s cum on her breath. She gently started licking her mother’s mouth, before she closed her eyes and deep kissed her mother. Her mother kissed Sagwa back as she felt her daughter’s tongue entering her mouth, giving Sagwa a taste of her brother’s cum. Sheegwa wagged her tail when she saw her mother’s ass sticking up, presenting her gorgeous pussy to her. Sheegwa licked her lips as she gently licked her mother’s clit.<br/>Sagwa: Mmmm. *smooch* Our Mama is great, isn’t she, sis? She takes care of all of us and our needs. It’s only fair we do the same, right?<br/>Mama (Giggling): *smooch smooch* You two are such kind and wonderful daughters.<br/>Sheegwa: She is sexy when she talks and acts like this. Her pussy is too tasty. Do I have a tasty pussy too, Mama?<br/>Mama: Mmmm… Oh yes, dear. You are sexy in your own right.<br/>Sagwa turned herself around to spread her pussy lips with her tail.<br/>Sagwa: What about my pussy, Mama? Don’t you want to lick it?<br/>Mama: Mmmm… I want to eat it!<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): Mmmm… Give me that sexy mouth, make me scream!<br/>Mama pressed her lips into Sagwa’s pussy as Sagwa let out a big grin and she bit her lips so they wouldn't get caught by their humans. Sheegwa was rubbing her own pussy, hearing her mother and sister moaning was arousing her. This arousing scene was grabbing Baba and Dongwa’s attention too. Baba looked to see his son’s erection slowly coming back as he stroked just the tip at first.<br/>Baba: Son. Have you ever eaten your Mama’s pussy yet?<br/>Dongwa: N-N-Not yet…<br/>Baba went over to Sheegwa, he whispered to her ears and Sheegwa nodded. Baba motioned his son on over and he pointed to his wife’s clit.<br/>Baba: This clit is a special button for females. It’s what helps them squirt when they have a nice tongue licking around like a lollipop. A female also enjoys it when a tongue is able to enter their pussy and licking around her insides. Take your time and lick and eat your mother and I’ll be here to give you some pointers, okay?<br/>Sheegwa scooted herself over to Sagwa. Mama felt two clits at her presence. Sheegwa explained to her mother and sister the situation and Mama let out a soft mewl when she felt her son’s tongue gently licking her clit around. So Mama went back to work, doing her best to make sure she licks both Sagwa and Sheegwa. Both girls were grinning from their mother’s mouth, they felt their breaths at each other’s faces, so they deeply kissed the other sister to keep themselves from meowing. Baba patted his son’s back, impressed with his work.<br/>Baba: How does it taste?<br/>Dongwa: Mmm… Not bad. She tastes sweet.<br/>Dongwa lifted his body to get a good height for licking Mama. Baba noticed his son’s balls and cock were dangling. They weren’t full, but it would be fair to reward his son for doing what he’s told. Baba has never licked another male cat’s ball, but he decides to give it a try. Dongwa's eyes widened when he felt his father’s mouth cupping his balls and suckling on them, but it felt good that Dongwa decided to continue working his mouth around his mother. Mama decided to finish off Sagwa first, while she placed her paw on Sheegwa’s clit and rub it. She knew that a pussy licking wasn’t going to be enough and it’s been a while since she’s mated with her husband.<br/>Sheegwa: M-m-Mama, your paws feel so good!<br/>Dongwa: Mmm, you should see what Baba’s doing to me.<br/>Mama turned her head a bit and had a lustful look on her face. Her husband took their son’s cock from behind and began to give Dongwa a blowjob. She looked down at her husband and licked her lips when she saw a healthy cock on him.<br/>Mama: Girls. I’m terribly sorry, but would you two finish each other together? I want you girls in a 69 position. You remember what that is, right?<br/>Sagwa: Mmm. It’s where we put our faces close to each other’s pussies, right?<br/>Mama nodded. So while the girls were in a 69 position, cleaning out each other’s pussies. Mama asked Dongwa to do the same thing as his sisters.<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): Y-Y-You want me to suck Baba?<br/>Mama: Just for a while dear. I’m going to give you a front-row seat to what mating looks like. Remember, for a good mating, it’s important that both a pussy and cock is nice and wet so it’ll be easy to penetrate a cat. All your Baba has to do is just continue to suck your cock and we can take the rest of here as we cum together, okay?<br/>Dongwa nodded. He looked to see his father laying on his back with his cock fully erect. Dongwa founded himself blushing at the fact that he was going to suck his father. When he approached his father, he took a nice stare at it. Mama could see he looked a little nervous.<br/>Mama: Would you like for me to show you how to give a blowjob?<br/>Dongwa: N-n-No, I remember how to give one from watching you, it’s just, I’ve never sucked a cock before and well…<br/>Mama: It’s okay, my son. It’s natural to feel anxious for your first time. Your father and I were nervous too when we decided to mate each other, but once you learn how it works, you’ll feel less nervous about it, and remembered what I also said, everyone has a different preference for sex. If you don’t like sucking cock then you don’t have to do it anymore after this, okay?<br/>Dongwa felt better and he gave his mother a nod and smile. He took a deep breath and started by licking the tip around with his tongue. Mama heard her husband letting out a deep groan and a meow, she rubbed her son’s head as Dongwa gently slid his mouth in Baba’s cock and sucked on it as slowly as he could. Baba also took his gentle time with his son. Mama smiled warmly as her husband and son helping each other out. After a while, she gently tapped her son’s head to let him know that she’ll take over from here. Dongwa pulled himself up to make sure his mother had enough room for her to impale her pussy in her husband’s cock. Dongwa watched his mother bouncing her ass up and down and hearing it smacking Baba’s balls. He bit his lips and found the scene hot. Mama let out a soft mewl. She turned his head and chuckled at the sighed. Her son was licking her ass and almost penetrated with his tongue.<br/>Sheegwa: Damn. Are you seeing this, Sagwa!?<br/>Sagwa: Mmm, I am. I wish I was Mama now.<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): Well then, I wish I was Baba right now.<br/>The girls giggled. They sped up their rubbing on each other’s clits. Watching the erotic scene of their father sucking Dongwa and Mama pounding her pussy onto Baba. Sheegwa bit her lips when she heard her brother moaning into cumming inside their father’s mouth. What's more, Baba drank every last drop of Dongwa’s cum. He pulled his mouth away for Sheegwa to lustfully look at her brother’s cock nice and shiny as it starts to shrink again from being satisfied once more.<br/>Sheegwa: S-s-s-s-SAGWA!!!<br/>Sagwa moved her face back to let her sister squirt on her face, she heard a loud meow. It was her mama as she grinned herself to let Baba’s cum shoot up in her pussy. Seeing her mother making a lewd face and watching all that cum go inside her pussy, it was now Sagwa’s turn to squirt on Sheegwa’s face. Dongwa decided to let his parents catch their breath and he offered to lick his sisters’ faces clean from their juice. He gave Sheegwa a soft kiss.<br/>Dongwa: You were great, Baba! Next time I want to try your cum in my mouth!<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Well I know what to get you for breakfast.<br/>Sagwa: Baba? When are we going to learn about actual mating?<br/>The parents looked at each other.<br/>Mama: Well… Uh… You’re Baba and I have been discussing the possibilities of actual mating, but...<br/>Baba: We were hoping you kittens would mate once you all have found a soulmate. You kittens do understand what happens when you mate with someone, right?<br/>Sheegwa: We know that we have to put our pussies inside a male’s cock.<br/>Sagwa: And I’ve heard from you that it’s the best way to satisfy someone in heat.<br/>Baba: Well, yes, that’s true. But do you girls know about what happens when someone mates for the first time, and more importantly, do you girls know what happens when a male cat cums inside a female cat?<br/>The sisters shook their heads.<br/>Mama: Basically, when a male cat and a female cat have sex for the first time they might experience some pain, especially the females because usually for the first time, the male cat has to take away what we call a female’s virginity, or to put it in simple terms, cherry popping.<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa looked at each other with worried expressions.<br/>Sheegwa: Is it always like that when you mate with someone?<br/>Baba: No, dear. Only for the first time, it will hurt, because your cherry and pussy is supposed to be tight, and it’s a penis’s job to gently penetrate it, to get your pussy used to having something inside it. Once it's gone, you don’t have to worry about it and you can enjoy a nice mating with little to no pain at all.<br/>Both Sagwa and Sheegwa sighed with relief.<br/>Mama: However, this is where you girls need to be careful. Speaking from experience, when you mate with someone, both you and your partner will feel so good that you’ll mate so fast and quick that you might forget to pull out, and if someone were to cum inside you, you can get pregnant.<br/>The kittens looked at each other with wide eyes.<br/>Dongwa: Y-y-you mean…?<br/>Baba: Yes. Dongwa, if you and I were to mate with your sisters and if we forget to pull out, there’s a possibility they could have our kittens.<br/>The girls felt so flustered they thought they were dreaming.<br/>Mama: This is a serious question to ask of us, Sagwa. We don’t mind doing any other kind of acts to help you girls with your heat cycle, but asking us to teach you mating, it’s risky and it’s something that should not be taken lightly without thinking about the consequences.<br/>Sagwa looked at her little sister and her big brother.<br/>Sagwa: Forgive me, Mama. It’s just that you and Baba have been going out of your way to teach us about heat cycles and mating, I thought we might actually mate for real. I didn’t realize the risk it might bring. Is there no other way you can teach us how to mate without the risk of getting us pregnant?<br/>The parents looked at each other.<br/>Baba: Well. There are two things we can do, but first, just to make it clear. Do all of you kittens want to know what it’s like to actually mate?<br/>Sagwa: I do.<br/>Sheegwa: I-I-I do, too.<br/>Dongwa: … ...<br/>Mama: Dongwa?<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): H-h-hearing the risk that I could get my sisters pregnant. I’ll admit, it does scare me, but I would be lying if I say I don’t want to mate with my family. Especially with what we’re doing right now. I hope you don’t get jealous, Baba, but if I had to mate, could I mate with Mama.<br/>Mama (Blushing): W-w-why, me, Dongwa?<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): B-because, when we do our lessons, I can’t help but to stare at you, your body, your eyes, and I love your voice and your motherly attitude towards me when I’m nervous or I need help. Even today, when I saw you riding Baba. I-I was getting smitten by you.<br/>Mama turned her head, feeling flattered from her son as Baba winked at Dongwa.<br/>Mama (Blushing): W-w-well. I guess it would be a crime not to fully teach you kittens how to mate.<br/>Baba: *sigh* *Chuckling* Okay, okay. It seems we can’t change your mind, but this is something that your mother and I should have the final saying on this. So at this time, would you kittens please get ready for bed, while your mother and I discuss this for ourselves?<br/>The kittens bow in agreement and they slowly went off to bed.<br/>Mama: W-well. We did say it’s possible it might come down to this. I’m more surprised it took our kittens this long to ask us.<br/>Baba: But are you okay with this?<br/>Mama: It’s either that or if we say no, there’s a possibility they might try to mate with each other behind our backs. I’ve seen ally cats in heat that will do anything to satisfy them because the temptation is too much. I don’t want that to happen to our kittens, but I also don’t want them to get pregnant. They’re still too young for kittens of their own.<br/>Baba: I know. That's why I told Sagwa that there are two ways we can mate with them without getting the girls pregnant.<br/>Mama: You mean you and Dongwa might pull out?<br/>Baba: Why not? If I mate with Sagwa and you mate with Dongwa, we can let our kittens know when we’re cumming so we can pull out of you and Sagwa. It won’t be an exact experience, but it’ll be close enough to how it actually works.<br/>Mama: Hmmm. Well, what if we like our mating so much that we don’t want to pull out? You said it yourself that once someone mates they get too into it that they don’t want to stop or pull out.<br/>Baba: That’s where the other proposal comes in. We can do anal sex with Sagwa and Sheegwa.<br/>Mama: Ooh…<br/>Baba (Chuckling): I know. You never were a fan of it.<br/>Mama: It just feels like I’m having a piece of shit fuck me.<br/>Baba just burst out laughing, while Mama made a pouty face.<br/>Mama: There aren't any other opinions, are there?<br/>Baba shook his head.<br/>Baba: It’s up to you, dear. We’ve come this far with our lessons, but you know as well as I do that if we go through with this, it’s possible we might look at each other differently, and I know that once heating season comes again, we’ll know who to go to take care of us.<br/>Mama: … … … I… … I’m not saying this because I actually want to mate with our son, but… It’s as you said, we’ve come this far with how we’re teaching our kittens how to take care of themselves, so part of me doesn’t see why we can’t also teach our kittens what mating is or what’s it like, but if we’re going to mate, then we need to come up with a plan to make sure we take all the necessary steps and precaution we need.<br/>Baba: I agree. Let’s wait about a day or two or even more until we’ve come up with something where we both agreed that it’s the best course to take.<br/>Mama: What about the kittens?<br/>Baba: We’ll have to tell them that masturbation or oral sex is okay, but until we give the final saying, they’re not allowed to mate, and as much as you and I don’t want to do this to them, we’ll have to keep a close eye on them so they don’t give in to their heat.<br/>Mama nodded with her husband. They decided to talk more about it in the morning tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Start with the Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When tomorrow came, the parents explained to their kittens that they’ve talked it over, and they said it’s possible they might actually get to mate soon. The girls, mostly Sheegwa, were excited with the thought. Their parents also mentioned that they’re coming up with a plan to make sure that their daughters don’t get pregnant if they don’t want to have kittens just yet, so while they discuss the plan they’ve mention that they’re going to keep a close eye on them to make sure no actual mating has happened just yet, but if they want to have oral sex or masturbate, that’s fine with them. So for the next few days, Sagwa and Sheegwa would give Baba and Dongwa blowjobs about two or three times a day. Sagwa loves to drink their cum, while Sheegwa loves getting facial cum on her and having Mama or Sagwa lick her clean. Dry-humping was also okay with the parents as long as no penetration was done. The kittens would also get an erotic show of their parents mating, by seeing their father’s cock thrusting and thumping Mama’s pussy. Sheegwa and Sagwa moan to see their father’s cock pumping their mother while Dongwa was aroused by how much Baba’s cock was stretching Mama’s pussy, and the kittens would also cum and squirt around their mother’s body when Baba would cum inside Mama.<br/>One day, the parents came into the kitchen to tell the kittens some good news, when they entered, they heard some happy moaning and giggling from Sheegwa. Dongwa was playing with his sister’s pussy, he licked and gave her clit a raspberry to make her giggle. The parents smiled warmly at the scene, they turned to see Sagwa just watching her two siblings and laughing with them.<br/>Mama (Giggling): You three are making me wish I was young again with your Baba.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): *smooch* You’re still young to me, my beauty.<br/>It was nice to see their kittens getting along, usually there was somewhat rivalry between the cats, but ever since they’ve learned about their heat cycles, they’ve been starting to get closer to each other.<br/>Mama: Gather around, kittens, your father and I have something to tell you.<br/>The kittens stopped what they were doing and they listened to their parents.<br/>Baba: So, you’re mother and I have been talking about the idea of mating, and… … ...<br/>The kittens wagged their tails.<br/>Baba: We feel that you three do have a right to know what it’s like to mate.<br/>Sagwa and Sheegwa cheered as Dongwa blushed, but he was happy as well.<br/>Mama: But…!<br/>The kittens looked at their parents.<br/>Mama: While we agree that you kittens have a right to know what mating feels like, we still want to take some precautions for this. This is something that should not be taken so lightly. Yes, mating is good and even feels great, but if you don’t take the necessary plans, it can lead to some very bad choices. You girls are still young, so that means that you have a greater chance of getting pregnant, so you’re father and I have come up with a plan to make sure we don’t end up on that road.<br/>Baba: It’s not that we don’t trust you, but I remember when your mother and I were young enough to mate. We both never felt anything so good that we didn’t want to pull out. Now to be fair, we’ve always planned on having kittens of our own, so you three are still blessings to both me and your Mama, but if you’re using mating for just pleasure and you don’t want kittens just yet, then we have two perfect solutions for this. If you do as we say and you listen to us, then maybe, just maybe, when we feel you’ve learned enough and are responsible, then maybe we might let you feel what it’s like to have someone cum inside you, or you can wait until you three are ready to have kittens of your own someday.<br/>Mama: Do we have an understanding?<br/>Everyone nodded in agreement.<br/>Mama: Good. Now, it looks like you’ve helped get your brother ready for the lesson today, Sheegwa. Maybe Dongwa can be the demonstration in this lesson if he wants to, but I’ve also taken the liberty in getting Baba ready too, and he’s nice and erect for you girls. Who wants to go first?<br/>Sheegwa raised her paw. Mama decided that Baba should be the first one to demonstrate this lesson.<br/>Mama: So you’ve kittens understand that when you mate, normally a male’s penis is supposed to go into a female’s pussy, as you’ve seen us done plenty of times, right?<br/>The kittens nodded.<br/>Mama: And when someone cums inside you, it’s a sure way to have some kittens. Now, I’m too old to have kittens anymore, so if you’re a good boy Dongwa, I might let you cum inside my pussy.<br/>Dongwa blushed as Baba and Mama chuckled.<br/>Baba: However, because you girls want the true experience on how mating works, your mother and I have came up with an alternative way to make sure that we cum inside you, without the worry of getting you pregnant.<br/>Baba gently slid his paw around Sheegwa’s asshole, as Sheegwa flinched and started to moan.<br/>Baba: What we’re going to do, is something known as anal sex.<br/>Sagwa (Blushing): Y-y-you’re going to stick your penis inside my sister’s butthole!?<br/>Sheegwa looked nervous. Baba gently licked her neck as Mama also licked her cheek.<br/>Mama: It’s up to you if you still want this, Sheegwa. To be honest, I don’t like anal sex, either. The way you’re feeling was the same feeling I and Baba had when were getting ready to mate.<br/>Baba: *smooch* You may feel some pain, but if I do a proper procedure on getting you ready, it won’t be so bad, but it’s your body, so you make the decision.<br/>Sheegwa (Blushing): W-wi-will you be gentle with me, Baba?<br/>Baba: *smooch smooch* Of course, I will, Sheegwa. Your first time should be special to you. Just like it should be with Sagwa and Dongwa.<br/>Sheegwa: Th-then you may have my ass, but please be gentle.<br/>Sheegwa nervously stuck her ass up as Baba gently rubbed his little nose around the asshole. Sheegwa let out a soft giggle. Baba kept rubbing his nose as Mama gently licked Sheegwa’s neck to calm her down. Sagwa and Dongwa licked her cheek as Sheegwa was starting to feel much better. The family slowed down their licking as Sheegwa softly moaned when Baba just lubricated her ass with his tongue, giving her a nice rim. Sheegwa starts to giggle as Baba was able to get his tongue in her asshole.<br/>Sheegwa (Laughing): I feel it wiggling like it’s a tail!<br/>Sheegwa moved her ass a little closer to Baba. It seems she has forgotten what she was nervous about.<br/>Baba: Mmm… PHEW! Are you okay, Sheegwa?<br/>Sheegwa: Hmm-mm. It felt weird in the beginning, but that actually felt good.<br/>Baba: I’m going to mate your ass now. Remember it will be painful at first, but I will go slow for you and all you need to do is relax yourself and your body. If you still feel any pain, let me know.<br/>Sheegwa nodded. Baba could see she was relaxed. He took a deep breath and gently pressed his cock inside her ass. He saw Sheegwa’s claws coming out, he gently licked her cheek and whispered to her ear.<br/>Baba (Whispered): Just relax, Sheegwa. Baba is here for you.<br/>He interested himself a little deeper. Sheegwa took a deep breath. She felt the cock throbbing inside her ass. Her sister Sagwa came up to her and kissed her on the lips as Sheegwa kissed her sister back to make herself feel better. Sheegwa could feel the cock sliding itself inside.<br/>Baba: There we go, honey.<br/>Baba gently licked Sheegwa’s back tenderly.<br/>Baba: I’m going to go slow for you, if this is still too much, I’ll pull out of you, okay?<br/>Sheegwa gently nodded. Baba gently mated with his daughter, soon Sheegwa was moaning a little bit with pleasure. Baba could still hear some pain in her voice, but he and Mama saw some signs of pleasure on her face.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmmm. This feels good, Baba. It feels like your cock is stretching my ass!<br/>Baba: Well you should feel how tight this is. Now I’m wondering how tight your pussy is compared to this!<br/>Mama looked to see Dongwa and Sagwa feeling flustered looking at the scene and looking at each other.<br/>Mama: Did you want to try to mate with Sagwa, Dongwa?<br/>The siblings gave each other a light smile.<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): I-I-If Sagwa is okay with it, then I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t want to hurt her.<br/>Mama: Aw. *smooch* How sweet of you. Well, just do what Baba did to Sheegwa. Gently licked her ass to make sure it’s wet enough. Sheegwa has already sucked your cock, but I can suck it again to make sure it’s wet as well.<br/>Dongwa looked at Sagwa. She looked back at her brother and rubbed her face on his face. Dongwa got the message as Sagwa presented herself to her brother. Dongwa gently rimmed his sister, like Baba did as Mama gently sucked her son off. When he was ready, Mama advised her kittens that Dongwa could also mate Sagwa while laying on their sides. Dongwa gently wrapped his sister in his arms as he gently pressed himself in her ass. Mama watched as Sagwa and was handling this better than Sheegwa, but it could be because Dongwa was still young and had a perfect size cock for Sawga. She got aroused with the way Dongwa and Sagwa were deep kissing as Dongwa gently thrust himself in Sagwa’s ass. It reminded her of how her husband mates with her.<br/>Baba: You sure your kittens are related to you? I didn’t expect them to like anal sex.<br/>Mama (Blushing): I… I just don’t like the way it feels!<br/>Sheegwa: But you’re blushing, Mama. Are you feeling hot?<br/>Sagwa: Mmm, want to have one of the males? You really need to try this!<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Sorry, kittens. But your mother likes having her pussy being taken care of.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmm… I have an idea!<br/>Baba and Mama looked at Sheegwa, Sheegwa motioned her father over to her and she whispered her plan to his ear. Baba looked at her and nodded.<br/>Dongwa: Mmm… Sagwa…<br/>Sagwa: Hm?<br/>Dongwa: C-c-could you lay on your back for me? *Blushing* I… I want to see your face.<br/>Sagwa felt flustered, but Dongwa gently pulled out to let Sagwa lay down and spread herself for her brother. Dongwa also felt flustered. Her sister looked adorable with the face she was making. Sagwa and Dongwa were surprised when they were able to fit Dongwa’s cock in Sagwa’s ass with no trouble. The siblings deeply kiss each other.<br/>Sagwa: Mmmm. Dongwa, please fuck me! Take me!<br/>Mama watched how close her kittens were becoming, Sheegwa caught her off guard when she placed herself under Mama. Baba just watched over. Mama let out a moan when Sheegwa suckled her mother’s clit and licked it around.<br/>Mama: Ahhh… Darling, you’re a great licker! Mmmm!<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): Baba, my ass needs another rim!<br/>Mama: Mmmm. You’re making me feel good, Sheegwa. Baba, give our daughter her reward!<br/>Baba came over and started to rimmed Sheegwa again. Both girls’ pussies were beginning to drip.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… *smooch* Sheegwa. You and your siblings always take such good care of me. I think you should have another reward.<br/>Mama removed her body away from Sheegwa. She laid on her back closed to Sagwa, she called for Sheegwa to come on top of her. Sheegwa blushed as she met her mother’s gazing eyes on top of her. Baba came on over and aimed his cock close enough to Sheegwa’s ass.<br/>Mama: I know this might still hurt, so I would love it if you want this old woman to kiss you.<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): You’re not that old, Mama?<br/>Sheegwa (Blushing): I agree. I’m blushing and I’m wet for you.<br/>Mama cooed and she gave Sheegwa a little kiss to which Sheegwa turned it into a deep kiss.<br/>Mama: Baba…. You shouldn’t have left your daughter hanging like that you know. You were supposed to cum inside her ass.<br/>Sheegwa and Baba chuckled.<br/>Mama: Show her what it’s like to a creampie. Make sure you also at least lick her pussy. Sheegwa, you can rub your clit onto my clit if you like.<br/>Sheegwa: *smooch* Gladly.<br/>As Mama and Sheegwa deep kiss, the ladies rubbed their clits together as Baba gently rimmed Sheegwa again. Sheegwa closed her eyes tightly when she felt his cock pressing her ass, ready to take her. Baba gently grabs Sheegwa’s back with his paws and pushes inside her ass. Mama and Sagwa could see Sheegwa tense up.<br/>Sheegwa: *smooch* I’m okay, Mama. I know that Baba is here for me.<br/>Mama: Just remember to take a deep breath, dear. You’ll enjoy it much more if you let your body breathe.<br/>Sheegwa listened to her mother. She took a deep breath, relaxed her body, and when Baba gently took his time, Mama and Sagwa heard Sheegwa moaning with pleasure. Sheegwa kissed her mama.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmmm… This feels much better than last time! I feel like I’m getting full here!<br/>Baba winked at his daughter and gently took his time with her. He looked over to see his wife enjoying herself as Sheegwa licked her neck and pressed her clit with Mama’s clit. He took his cock just a little bit out of her ass before putting back in deeper this time and pounding her gently.<br/>Baba: Mmmm, it must have been a long time since I’ve done this, you’re just as tight as your mother was when she was a virgin.<br/>Sheegwa: Ahh…! Mmm, take me, Baba! I love it. *smooch smooch smooch* Thank you, Mama, thank you, everyone, for helping my body relax. I love my family!<br/>Mama (Giggling): Anytime, Sheegwa. *smooch* Just don’t stop rubbing me!<br/>Sheegwa: Mmm… I won’t. Your pussy is just too wet and good for me!<br/>The family were having a ball with the anal orgy. Everyone was kissing each other, thrusting, rubbing, and screaming, and moaning. Baba looked at the rhythm his son was taking with Sagwa, soon when Sheegwa asked him to go deep, he joined in with the rhythm of his son as the two boys kissed each other. Everyone was feeling over-excited.<br/>Sagwa: M-m-m-Mama… I think I’m gonna…!<br/>Sheegwa: Me too…!<br/>The boys and girls couldn’t hold themselves back and they started cumming inside their partners' anals as Sheewgwa and Mama squirted on their bodies.<br/>Sagwa: Mama, this feels good! I feel Dongwa filling me up!<br/>Sheegwa: Mmm! Baba’s filling up my ass, too!<br/>Mama: It’s the greatest feeling, right? That’s why I have a hard time getting your father to pull me out because I want his cum!<br/>Sheegwa: *smooch* And now we have it. Just in a different hole.<br/>The family had a good laugh. After that, everyone felt they got everything out of their system and the next day the kittens came up to their parents to tell them something.<br/>Sagwa: We were thinking about what you two have said about the risk of not planning before having sex.<br/>Sheegwa: We both love anal sex and Dongwa loves giving it to us. So as long we stick to anal sex and our pussies are taken care of, then we want to wait until either all three of us finds a mate or we’re ready to lose our cherries.<br/>Dongwa: But when we’re ready. We will listen to you and take the necessary steps so I don’t accidentally cum inside my sisters without their permission or a plan.<br/>The parents were proud of their kittens for making such a mature decision. So for the next month or so, anytime they were in heat, it was all anal sex for the kittens, and thanks to that, everyone could focus on their work without any distractions and when the work was done, they would play little sexual games like how deep can Baba and Dongwa suck their cocks or who can squirt the furthest and the ladies would be posing for Baba and Baba taught his son how to draw. The family were also getting used to seeing each other’s pussies and cocks and while no one felt embarrassed on seeing them anymore, there were some flustering coming from the family, but still, there’s no denying at the mating lessons has helped the family become closer to one another, take for example one night when Baba was with Sagwa and Dongwa to see the famous firelight show.<br/>Sagwa: Baba?<br/>Baba: Hmm?<br/>Sagwa: Dongwa and I were wondering about something? Did you and Mama actually plan to have us when you two first mated?<br/>Baba: … … If you’re asking if any of you kittens were born by accident or by complete surprise, then no. Your mother and I have always dreamed about raising a family, so we knew we wanted some kittens of our own, but we just didn’t know when it might happen. What brought that question up?<br/>Dongwa: Sagwa was by herself last night and I wanted to check on her to see if she was okay.<br/>Sagwa: We got to talking about what we’ve learned from you and Mama about mating. We want to thank both of you for treating us like adult cats about this and for doing your best to help us understand what mating is and why it’s important to really think about it. It’s also shown me a different side from my family, especially Dongwa. I didn’t realize he could be gentle and sweet when he takes me and kisses me.<br/>Sagwa nuzzled up to her brother as Dongwa blushed.<br/>Dongwa: C-c-come on, Sagwa! Cut it out!<br/>Sagwa (Giggling): But it’s true, you were a little worried for Sheegwa when she had a bad dream that you snuggled up to her and stayed by her side. You better watch out when she kisses you.<br/>Dongwa just had a bright red blush as Baba gave his son a light chuckle.<br/>Sagwa: Just being this close to you, it’s got me hoping that I might find the perfect partner someday and maybe start a family of my own, like you and Mama.<br/>Baba: *sigh* You do sound like your mother. You two were such a joy to her that she’s always been hoping she can give birth to one more kitten and she never gave up on that hope.<br/>Dongwa: I can’t imagine how much of a handful we were to you two.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Oh you kittens were quite the handful, but all of you were and are still precious to us. Honestly, it does bring me and Mama to tears to see all three of you growing and maturing with age. I’m sure you’ll understand the exact same feeling once you’re parents too.<br/>Sagwa and Dongwa looked at their father with admiration.<br/>Sagwa: Baba? Dongwa and I were also discussing about our cherries.<br/>Baba: … …<br/>Sagwa: Would it be selfish of me if I were to give my cherry to someone like you or Dongwa? I’ve been giving this a deep thought. While I would love to save myself for someone that loves me and I have that same feeling towards the significant other, but so far I’ve never found another cat that I have fallen in love with and whenever I’m asleep, I keep dreaming of all the times we’ve mated together as a family. I can still picture you or Dongwa kissing me and I’ve always hoped that one of you would mate me just a little, just to feel what it’s like to have someone that cares for you, taking you and giving you all the love you need. Even if it was a one and done thing, I would love to have you or my brother be my first. Both of you have earned my trust, that I want to be a part of your guys’ life. You don’t have to cum inside me, because I understand and respect that neither of you want to get me pregnant just yet, and it’s with that respect that I could think of no one better than you two to be my first.<br/>Baba looked directly at Sagwa. She was being serious and Baba, in a strange way, completely understands her reasoning.<br/>Baba: Dongwa… What’s your take on this?<br/>Dongwa: Honestly, I agree with my sister. All these lessons you and Mama have done for us, just to help us, you’ve two earned my respect too. Honestly, the amount of time I have spent with Mama, I wouldn’t mind if she was my first, but I know that’ll never happen.<br/>Baba: What makes you say that?<br/>Dongwa: Well for starters, she has you. You two have been with each other probably even longer than I can imagine. You know what she likes, I could never compete with someone like you, and I’m perfectly okay with that. You two are perfect for each other and you bring out the best in one another. Don’t worry about me. I’m sure I’ll find that perfect someone out there, someone like Mama is to you. But for the time being, I’m more than happy spending time with you and Mama.<br/>He placed his tail above Sagwa’s head as he rubbed it.<br/>Dongwa: And of course my sisters.<br/>Late that night, Baba told his wife what Sagwa and Dongwa confessed.<br/>Mama (Blushing): They really felt that way about us?<br/>Baba just nodded. Mama never felt so touched before in her life, she snuggled up to her husband.<br/>Mama: And Dongwa feels that way about me?<br/>Baba: *smooch* I’ve looked into his eyes. It seems our lessons have made a big difference into our kittens. Whatever you did for Dongwa, he now has more respect for both you and me, and he sees why we get along so well.<br/>Mama just smiled. She felt a single tear of joy coming down her cheek.<br/>Baba: You know, honey. When we suggested this method to help our kittens, I was worried what they may think of us, but I’m glad you’ve talked me into it and I’m glad I had you to help me plan this out. Spending time with our kittens and helping them, it made me realize that you’re right. Our kittens are grown cats now, ready to explore into adulthood and finding themselves and we just needed to help them on their journey.<br/>Mama: I agree. If I can be honest, the times that we have mated with our kittens, it wasn’t just because I was in heat, but I wanted to be there with them, I love how close we’re getting with each other and that seeing you mating with Sheegwa and helping her relaxed, I don’t know, to me, it felt like I was brought back to our first time, when you were helping me, relaxing me, and just being there with me, but it was our kittens that was there with us and helping us. I never wanted to end.<br/>She looked at her husband with loving eyes, the married couple drew their lips in for a soft deep kiss. Mama looked down to see Baba’s nice long cock. The married couple nuzzled their noses as Mama rubbed his cock.<br/>Mama: My, Dongwa. What a big cock you have.<br/>Baba stood up on all fours as Mama brought the cock close to her face to lick and suck his tip. After licking her clit, they mated for a while and Baba ended up cumming all over her fur and face before licking it up. Mama wanted to show Dongwa how much that confession meant to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Real Mating Orgy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, she asked her husband if he could take Sagwa and Sheegwa fishing, leaving her and Dongwa alone with each other. Mama asked Dongwa if he would like to draw her, Dongwa took out an empty scroll as Mama laid on her side, exposing her pussy to her son as Dongwa set to work on drawing his mother. Dongwa looked over and saw a certain kind of stare his mother was giving him. Like a stare that shows her love for him, but not a mother and son love, a love that she gives to Baba. When Dongwa showed his finished picture, Mama nuzzled up to his neck, making the tomcat blush. Mama looked down to see his erection was coming out. She gently placed her paw on his back, petting it softly.<br/>Mama: Dongwa. Your father has told me what you’ve confessed to him a night ago.<br/>Dongwa looked up to see his mother wasn’t mad at him, she gave him a lick on the cheek.<br/>Mama: Is it true that you have a crush on me?<br/>Dongwa: … … Yeah, yeah I do have a crush on you, but not a madly in love crush, because I know you have Baba and I think you deserve him more than me. I’m still a little immature compared to him.<br/>Mama: *smooch* Aw, don’t say that. I think you’ve matured since you were a kitten, and to be fair, your father and I weren’t the most mature kittens either when we were your age. Dongwa, do you actually want to mate with your mother? Do you want me to be your first? If so, then why?<br/>Dongwa: … There’s a lot of reasons why, but the main reason, well, is for helping and putting up with someone like me. I know I wasn’t the easiest kitten to rise with trying to act like I know everything or like I didn’t need you or Baba, but you and he have done everything you can to still help me and that was something I’ve just realized and I wished I’ve known it sooner, is that you and Baba never talked down to me like I was a kitten. You two have let me grow up and mature on my own, you’ve let me prove that I can mature and do what I’ve always wanted to do, but you still were there for me when I needed help or if I was out of line and I’ve realized that with these lessons. You’ve let me ask questions and let me proceed at my own pace, too. Any parent that lets their child grow up on their own, but is also there for them, you’ve earned my trust and respect.<br/>Mama smiled warmly, she felt touched as her son came up and gently kissed her lips.<br/>Dongwa: *smooch* You know, my sisters and I agreed on one thing. If we wanted to give our cherries to someone, we wouldn’t mind if you and Baba were the ones we give them to. We all want to thank you two for helping us and we trust that you two would make the right decision for us. … But, you don’t have to mate with me if you don’t feel this is right. I know I’m not Baba, but that’s okay that I’m not.<br/>Mama looked at her son and the way he was sitting. She felt her heart beating. The conversation she had and the way Dongwa confessed to her, she bit her lips, but she gently deep kissed her son. Dongwa took aback, but he gently closed his eyes and kissed his mother right back. Their tongues were tangling and going inside each other’s mouths.<br/>Mama: Mmm… *smooch* True, you may not be exactly like Baba, but I love you for you, my little kitten is a grown tomcat now. In more ways than one.<br/>Dongwa noticed his mother staring at his erection and they just chuckled as Mama snuggled up to her son.<br/>Mama: Dongwa, do you want me to be your first? I’ve been giving it a lot of thought and you’ve touched me based on how much you trust me and I’ve enjoyed teaching these lessons with you. I truly feel that both you and your sisters are ready and capable of making your own decisions. So, I would love to be your first, if you’re okay with it. I’ll… … *blushing* I’ll even let you cum inside me.<br/>Dongwa made a little goofy grin and his cheeks were going red.<br/>Dongwa: B-but, won’t you get…?<br/>Mama: It’s alright. The vet told me that I’m at the age where I’m less likely to have any more kittens, there is still a slim chance I could get pregnant, but it’s up to you if you want to take the risk or if you want to pull out. Either is fine with me.<br/>Dongwa came up and kissed his mother on the lips before he asked her if she could lay on her back. Mama mewl when she saw her son’s cock dangling above her mouth. She didn’t waste any time, and either did Dongwa as they both got to work giving other oral sex. Both cats were moaning as Dongwa closed his eyes to feel his mother’s mouth going in deep as Mama moaned from the rough tongue licking her clit. Mama spazzed her body as she squirted on the floor. She removed her mouth from Dongwa’s cock. Feeling aroused, she spreads her legs for him. Looking at his son in the eyes, she does see a little bit of her husband, but she knows who it is and welcomes him as Dongwa pushed his cock inside her pussy. He leans forward to kiss his mother as he starts humping her. The cats said nothing, they just kissed and licked their tongues together as Dongwa started picking up speed and feeling his mother’s breath closing in on his mouth. They both started to close their eyes and scream as Dongwa decided to take the chance, he thumped and loaded his cum inside his own mother as Mama grinned and she kissed her son again as Dongwa empty himself inside her. The mother and son stayed where they were for a bit as they let Dongwa’s cock settle and rest inside Mama’s pussy.<br/>Dongwa: *smooch smooch* Now I know what Baba means when he says you’re tight.<br/>Mama (Giggling): *smooch* How was your first time?<br/>Dongwa: It was everything I’ve dreamed about. Could we do it again?<br/>Mama: Hmmm... Well, we won’t do it every day, but if you’re a good cat, we can do it again.<br/>Sheegwa: That was beautiful.<br/>The cats smirked to see Sheegwa making her way up.<br/>Sheegwa: Baba told me that he’s going to take mine and Sagwa’s cherries. We wanted to know if you two wanted to come along and turn it into another orgy.<br/>The cats looked at each other and chuckled. They might as well. When the three kittens came outside they saw Sagwa and Baba snuggling each other, Mama came over to lick Sagwa’s neck as Sagwa pressed her lips on Mama’s and the two ladies kissed each other, the others followed in and everyone kissed each other. With moans to be heard and tongues getting out and licking each other. Mama and Sagwa looked at Baba, Dongwa, and Sheegwa. Sheegwa was between the two boys, they presented their cocks close together to have Sheegwa lick the tips around. Mama and Sagwa giggled at each other and whistled to the boys to show them their pussies and that they were dripping. Baba looked over to see his wife’s pussy got creampied.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… Guess who.<br/>She gave her son a lustful smile. Baba nudged his son and winked at him. Dongwa just chuckled. To show that he wasn’t jealous, Baba went over to his wife’s pussy to lick and suck all of the cum out of her. Mama grinned as Dongwa felt himself getting a second hardon from watching his father slurping and swallowing his creampie.<br/>Mama: Oooh, darling! Mmmm… Such a big appetite you have!<br/>Sagwa looked over to her brother to see Sheegwa licking his cock to get him ready. Dongwa felt his sister nuzzling his neck. He turned his head to kiss her.<br/>Sagwa: Mmmm. Are you going to cum inside one of us, big brother?<br/>Sheegwa: You should have seen him, sis. He was going all-in with Mama and he stuffed her tummy! *Giggling* Will you stuff my tummy too, Dongwa?<br/>Mama: AHHH!!!<br/>Mama gave her husband her cunt juice along with Dongwa’s cum. She had less cum in her pussy right now.<br/>Baba: Mmmm… Well now that Dongwas is here. You ladies can choose which one of us you want to take your cherries. Mama already had her turn with our son. So that just leaves you, girls.<br/>Sheegwa (Blushing): You can have Baba, Sagwa. You’ve been more mature than I was with our lessons, plus I think it would be cute to see a younger version of Mama mating her husband.<br/>Mama and Sagwa blushed as Baba stood proud and tall. Sheegwa rubbed her pussy up and down Dongwa’s cock.<br/>Sheegwa: Guess that just leaves you and me.<br/>Baba: Remember, if you girls are not ready to have kittens yet, you need to let us know, that way we know we need to pull out.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmmm, but it looked so hot the way you were eating Mama, it would be worth getting pregnant to have someone eat me out!<br/>Mama (Blushing): Sh-Sheegwa. This is serious. You and Sagwa are still fertile, so the chances of you getting pregnant from Dongwa or Baba are really high. Think carefully now!<br/>A little foreplay was starting with tails on cocks, pussies on cock, and even mouths on cocks and pussies.<br/>Mama: Mmm… Damn, you girls are serious about this.<br/>Sagwa licked and deepthroated her father, Baba was impressed by how much Sagwa had improved her blowjobs. Sheegwa was also impressed by how deep Dognwa’s tongue was reaching her pussy. Mama had to rub her pussy to match the action going on in front of her eyes.<br/>Mama: Oooo. You girls are going to empty your lovers before they get the chance to mate with you.<br/>Sheegwa moved her body and Sagwa tried her best to not make her father cum, but too late, both Sheegwa squirted on Dongwa’s face and Baba came inside Sagwa’s mouth. Sagwa and Dongwa licked and swallowed their respective partners' cum. Mama was about to come on over, but to her surprise, it seemed her son and daughter knew what to do. Sagwa and Baba just deep kissed each other as Sagwa gently rubbed his bottom part with her tail until Baba was hard again. And Dongwa licked and pecked his sister’s neck to calm her down until she’s ready to continue.<br/>Sheegwa: Mmm… Ah, come on, Mama. You can join in too.<br/>Mama figured, what the heck, she walked over to Sheegwa as Sheegwa opened her mouth, ready for another pussy to lick. Sheegwa felt the pussy slowly dropping to her mouth, as she got ready to lick the clit and pussy lips around her mouth and tongue. Sheegwa let out a moan when Dongwa gently entered his cock inside his sister. He slowly thrust his cock in and out, so far Sheegwa wasn’t complaining.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… Good boy, Dongwa. Listen to your sister. She really wants this.<br/>Sheegwa: Ooo… It feels good, Mama. It's not painful at all.<br/>Dongwa: Ahh. I can see what Mama and Baba meant by tight.<br/>Mama (Giggling): That’s what a pussy feels like when it’s either getting fucked for the first time or it hasn’t got fucked in awhile. Just keep thrusting, but take your time and I’ll be there to show you what to do next.<br/>Dongwa’s cock was barely all the way in Sheegwa’s pussy, it was still there visible for anyone to see. Mama felt her daughter’s breath increasing, she looked over to see Dongwa being gentle to his sister. Then she heard a little whimpering and even Dongwa stopped a bit. Mama looked over to see Dongwa was also scared. She came over to her son and rubbed his back.<br/>Mama: It’s okay, my prince. I’m here for you. This is your last chance to back down, Sheegwa. Once Dongwa has your cherry, you can’t get it back and it will hurt.<br/>Sheegwa: I… I… I’m okay with that, but only if Dongwa’s okay with it, too.<br/>Mama looked at her son for the final approval.<br/>Dongwa: … … Will you help me, Mama.<br/>Gently smiling, she nuzzled her son.<br/>Mama: You’re going to need to really thrust yourself in her pussy. Take a deep breath and go in there as hard as you can. Think of it like you're punching a hole in a paper. Once you’ve broken her cherry, let you and your sister stop for a bit so both of you can wait for the pain to go away. It does hurt, but as I said. I promise that the next time you two mate, it would be so bad anymore, okay?<br/>Dongwa and Sheegwa nodded for approval. Sheegwa looked to her left and right to see Baba and Sagwa nuzzling her respective cheek, she started to feel better. Counting to three together, Dongwa went full thrust and Sheegwa closed her eyes and felt the cock piercing her pussy. She started to cry a bit and Dongwa stopped. He started feeling bad, when his mother came over to nuzzle her son, to let him know that she’ll be okay. Dongwa looked over to see Baba and Sagwa licking Sheegwa to calm her down. When she was done crying. She looked at her brother with a gentle smile and Dongwa smiled back, both he and his sister felt connected with each other.<br/>Sheegwa: I’m okay, Dongwa. Will you go slow for me?<br/>Dongwa leaned himself to his sister and the family watched with pride to see the two of them sharing a long kiss as Dongwa thrust his sister. The kissing and licking of each other’s neck encouraged the two to thrust faster. The family looked to see Sheegwa and Dongwa enjoying themselves, Sheegwa felt her brother’s cock reaching deeper and she grinned as Dongwa was feeling too good. Dare says he thinks he prefers his sister over his mother. Baba and Sagwa had to lick Mama’s pussy, because the scene was too arousing to her. They heard a pleasured scream. Baba and Mama had a worried look on their faces when Dongwa came inside Sheegwa’s pussy. Sheegwa just meow, feeling her brother’s warm sperm filling up her pussy. Dongwa’s eyes lit up with concern realizing what he just did!<br/>Dongwa: Oh crap!! Sheegwa! I’m so, so… HMPH!<br/>Sheegwa: *smooch smooch* It’s okay, Dongwa… I know that you were enjoying this and I was too. *blushing* Were you saving yourself for me?<br/>Dongwa just blushed before Sheegwa planted a gentle kiss on his lips.<br/>Sheegwa: You’re okay. I also should have asked you to pull out. If anything happens, we’ll both take responsibility.<br/>Dongwa: Wh-what if you get pregnant?<br/>Sheegwa (Blushing): … … If I do, I wouldn’t mind having your kittens. But you can always eat me out if you're a little worried.<br/>Mama (Giggling): I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that, Sheegwa. Once a male has shot his seed in your belly, it’s only up to your body if it wants to accept the sperm to make some kittens for you.<br/>Dongwa: I… I’m so sorry, Mama… I didn’t mean…<br/>Mama licked his left cheek and hugged her son.<br/>Mama: It’s alright, Dongwa. You’re father and I had a feeling it might happen. We understand what it’s like to mate for the first time. From the looks of both your's and Sheegwa’s face, you two have enjoyed yourself. Just be careful from now on if you plan on mating with her again, okay?<br/>Dongwa just nodded.<br/>Mama: *smooch* You rest your body up in case you want to mate again, I’ll clean up Sheegwa.<br/>While Mama licked and ate Sheegwa’s creampie, Dongwa went over to Baba and Sagwa. He saw his sister rubbing her pussy onto Baba’s cock. Baba placed his paw on his son's back to cheer him up.<br/>Baba: Now do you kittens understand why it’s important to think about mating before you actually do it?<br/>Sagwa and Dongwa nodded. Dongwa looked over to see Mama getting almost every scrap of his cum out of Sheegwa’s pussy.<br/>Dongwa: She won’t get pregnant, will she, Baba?<br/>Baba: … It’s as your Mama said, it’s up to her body if it feels like it's ready for a kitten. Only time will tell.<br/>Dongwa: … … Well… If she does, then I’m going to stay with her and help her raise those kittens until they’re grown up! I’m the one that came inside her when I should have pulled out.<br/>Baba: I think that would be wise, and your mother and I will be there to help you two raise them.<br/>Dongwa let out a gasp when he felt Baba’s paw rubbing his asshole. Dongwa felt his body stickup when Baba gave his ass a little rim. For some reason, Dongwa found himself moaning softly and he was licking his father going deep in his ass.<br/>Baba: Mmmm… Sorry Sagwa, but you’re going to have to wait a bit.<br/>Dongwa felt Baba’s cock rubbing and pressing his ass. He wagged his tail and he looked at his father with a plea, but not a plea to stop, but a plea to keep going and fuck him.<br/>Baba: Do you want me to take your ass? You and I are the only ones in the family that still have some form of a cherry. I was going to use this as a form of punishment for cumming inside Sheegwa, but I’ll have to think of something else.<br/>Dongwa: B...Baba…<br/>Baba closed his eyes as Dongwa let out a deep meow, feeling his father gently sliding his cock inside his asshole. Dongwa felt himself grinning, Sheegwa and Sagwa giggled at the look of his brother’s face. Sagwa looked and grinned at the way her father was thrusting his cock in Dongwa. Dongwa moaned and panted, if this is how mom felt about getting fucked, he now saw why she loves it so much. He felt the cock stretching him.<br/>Baba: Mmm… You are definitely the tightest cat I ever had to mate. I feel my cock wrapping itself around your ass!<br/>Dongwa: Mmm… Fuck me, Baba! I’m a bad cat for cumming inside Sheegwa, fill me up! Show me what it feels like to get a creampie!<br/>Mama didn’t expect to get turned on watching two boys mate, but there she was rubbing her pussy, loving the scene of Baba going in deep before he creampied his son. Dongwa meowed with joy, feeling Baba filling up his ass as his dick shot strings of thick cum inside Dongwa’s asshole. Dongwa just stood there, feeling full from the cum he received as Baba slowly pulled himself away from Dongwa’s ass. Dongwa felt his ass pulsing and gaping to let the cum drip out of his ass. Sagwa blushed as Dongwa slowly laid on his side to let the cum flow out. Mama walked on over and she pointed to Dongwa’s erected cock.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): That’s one way to get hard again.<br/>Sagwa and Mama giggled. Mama came over to kiss her husband as she rubbed her paw on his cock.<br/>Mama: Mmm… Sorry, Sagwa, I’ll need to take care of your father before he’s ready for you, but Dongwa is still young and he looks ready for another mate.<br/>Sagwa blushed. She remembered how Sheegwa looked when Dongwa fucked him and she also remembered when her brother took her ass and he looked at her. After the very first time she and Sheegwa caught Dongwa masturbating as he was calling their names, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Sure, she loves her father, but after what she’s been doing with Dongwa, she couldn’t help, but to start wanting him more than Baba. She looked over to see Baba relaxing as Mama sucked up the last reminder cum her husband left. She decided to use this opportunity to gently lick Dongwa’s erection. Dongwa slowly opened his eyes to see Sagwa trying to suck his cock. Dongwa rolled on his back to give his sister a better position. Sagwa nodded and before sucking her brother for a bit. She let out a mewl when Sheegwa came over to lick Sagwa’s pussy.<br/>Sagwa: Dongwa. Will you be my first?<br/>Dongwa: B-b-b-but what about…?<br/>Sagwa: *smooch smooch smooch* I want you to be my first. I uh… *blushing* I loved how gently you were with my ass and I want to have that same feeling with you.<br/>She looked to see her brother was concerned.<br/>Dongwa: Sagwa. It’s possible I might also…<br/>Sagwa: I know. I will try hard to make you pull out, but… *giggling* I… I also wouldn’t mind having your kittens, too.<br/>Dongwa was getting flustered the way his sister was looking at him. Dongwa got himself up and kissed his sister.<br/>Dongwa: Let’s go to my mom and Baba. I want to make sure I pull out of you this time.<br/>Sagwa nodded. They turned to see their parents mating and licking each other. They chuckled as Sagwa laid right by her mother. The two females looked at each other and exchanged some kisses as Dongwa and Sheegwa kissed their father.<br/>Baba: We’ve heard what you said. Go get your sister ready and we’ll be there to make sure you pull out of her.<br/>Mama let out a scream as she squirted on Baba’s cock. Baba showed his daughters and son what it looks like to pull out before a male cums. Mama and Sheegwa teamed up to lick Baba’s cock before he came again on their faces making the ladies giggle. There wasn’t as much cum from before, but it was still enough to give the ladies some facial before they licked it off each other.<br/>Baba (Chuckling): Aw, look at you two cleaning me up.<br/>Sheegwa (Giggling): I love your cock, we’re going to make it sparkling.<br/>Mama (Giggling): That wasn’t me that said it this time. Come, Sheegwa, it’s time we help your sister and brother.<br/>Dongwa looked at Sagwa from above, the two siblings were deeply blushing, but they brought their noses and faces close together for a little snuggling. They soon started deep kissing with their tongues tangling and sucking each other tongues. Dongwa felt Sagwa letting out a moan, he turned to see Mama licking Sagwa’s pussy, he looked down and felt his sister, Sheegwa, sucking the tip of his cock. Dongwa looked down and felt himself getting flustered.<br/>Sagwa: Dongwa?<br/>Dongwa: ?<br/>Sagwa: Was… Was there a reason you were thinking about Sheegwa and me when we saw you masturbating?<br/>Dongwa (Blushing): … W-W-well, I guess I was thinking about you two because I thought you two are beautiful. Growing up, I know we weren’t always the best of siblings, but I still enjoy spending my time with you and Sheegwa. I guess you two just left an impression on me.<br/>Sagwa: *smooch smooch* Do we still leave an impression for you?<br/>Dongwa: I say so. I love looking at you like this.<br/>Sagwa blushed, she let out a sexy meow as soon as her mother’s mouth ate her daughter’s pussy.<br/>Mama: Mmmm… I say you have good taste, you’re definitely a split image of your father.<br/>She licked Sagwa’s cheek as Baba licked his son’s cheek.<br/>Baba: You two remind me of your mother and me when you lay like that. I remember when we were confessing our love, we just knew we wanted to stay together. It might not be the same for you two, but you are starting to have a deeper bond between all three of you.<br/>Mama: She’s ready, Dongwa. Sheegwa, could you lick your brother’s penis, to make sure it goes in smoothly?<br/>Sheegwa nodded. She positioned herself under Dongwa’s balls and bottom part of his cock, Sagwa and Dongwa took a deep breath, Sheegwa gently licked her brother to help him slide into Sagwa’s pussy with ease. Sagwa let out a soft moan, feeling her brother stretching her.<br/>Dongwa: Shhh…. It’s alright, sis. I’m here.<br/>Sagwa: Mmm… *smooch smooch* I’m alright. It’s not as bad as I thought. Just go slow, please.<br/>Sheegwa: Do you want me to keep licking?<br/>Sagwa and Dongwa nodded. Much like Sheegwa, Dongwa started slow and began to hump his sister while Sheegwa licked both Dongwa’s bottom shaft and Sagwa’s pussy, the parents just watched to make sure everything was okay. When Dongwa reached her cherry, he accidentally pierced it without stopping, it wasn’t before Sheegwa tasted something in Sagwa’s pussy and she told her brother about it. Sagwa and Dongwa just stopped to look at each other. Dongwa noticed a few tears coming out of Sagwa, but not as much as Sheegwa had. They looked at their parents for an explanation.<br/>Mama: It’s a little hard to imagine, but it’s possible that maybe Sheegwa’s tongue was enough to soften the pain.<br/>Baba: It’s also possible that maybe your cock is big enough to where it doesn’t hurt that much, some animals can feel their cherry being gone without feeling any pain.<br/>Sagwa and Dongwa just looked at each other, but Dongwa’s cock was still going before they could say anything, they just moaned and started kissing again. The parents watched their son humping his sister hearing their kittens moaning and panting. Dongwa felt that he was about to cum. As much as he wants to cum inside her, he knows he needs to be responsible, so he pulled out just in time for Sagwa to squirt in Sheegwa’s mouth and Dongwa to cum all over Sagwa’s body and face. Sheegwa came up in front of her brother to lick and get any reminding drops of cum that her brother had left. Even though Dongwa had just come, he squirted his cum in his sister’s mouth and on her face when Sheegwa pulled her mouth away to lick it up. They heard a deep meow to see their father cumming on Mama’s face, she looked at her kittens lustfully as she licked the cum off her face. Everyone just laughed and they felt that it was enough.<br/>Now the kittens have learned everything that their parents can teach them about masturbating, heat cycles, oral sex, and actual mating itself. Thankfully, Sheegwa didn’t get pregnant from Dongwa, but the parents still gave them a strict warning about being careful the next time they want to mate again. While the heat cycle is now over, there were still some sexual activities going on with the kittens, but it was mostly just oral sex and when the next heating season did come, most of the mating was anal sex and any actual mating that took place, Dongwa made sure to pull out in time and if his sister or mother didn’t cum before he did, he and Baba would eat their pussy until they finally squirted enough that they feel better. Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa have all found a mate for themselves, and they call had families of their own. While their parents have passed away from old age, they will never forget what they’ve done for them to teach them about mating, as they all live a happy life of their own and they hope that when their kittens are old enough to experiences their own heat cycles, they can help them out the same way their parents help them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>